Songbird
by Lizsername
Summary: Melody is one in a million. She's a singer/songwriter, trying to form a band. Dean Ambrose is already a household name in the WWE. When the two met, it becomes something unexpected. What happens while they try forming this relationship that holds them back? Dean Ambrose/OC
1. Chapter 1

I was on the phone with my friend. It's Valentine's Day again, and I had no plans at all. I had my head against the wall. "What do I even do?"

"Well, that local bar you hate is doing an open mic then a karaoke today."

I rolled my eyes. "The last thing I want to do is be at a bar with a bunch of lonely ass people like me." My last boyfriend broke up with me… Maybe three months ago. I was completely over it by now. It took me 100 songs to write to get over it. In all honestly, all I know is I can't date band guys ever again… Or at least for a while.

"Come on, I'll come with you." I sighed. "Melody, it's no ticket sales, nothing. You need to get out there. Get your guitar, and I'll call a car. This is just in case one of us gets drunk." I chuckle. "Come on."

"I'll go, I'll go. Most likely, I won't get drunk, but I'll go." I heard her chanting yes in the background. I rolled my eyes and hung up. I look for my black dress I usually wear for shows. I put on my black high heels and did my make up light. I curled my dirty blonde hair, and then tied back in a messy bun with loose curls. I packed a few things in my purse and threw it over my shoulder. I grab my guitar case and ended up waiting outside.

The car came. I got in the back with Erica, my friend. She smiles. "What, are you looking to be taken home tonight?"

"I can't be though," she laughs, "or my guitar comes with me while I'm at some guy's house." She laughs louder.

"You could seduce them with your voice." I laughed along with her. Erica is practically my manger. She came to one of my shows and fell in love with me. She wanted to help me in every way as possible. She became my graphic designer and photographer. That's why even tonight she still has her camera.

We got to the bar. We tip the guy and went inside. I signed my name up for the open mic. I read the rules. We were allowed three songs, and one could be a cover. I smiled, thinking of songs I could do. I wrote down a setlist in my head. I went by Erica who already got a drink.

I smirked. "Someone's looking to get laid tonight." We both laughed. She keeps drinking. "You're bad. I hope you have the taxi's number."

"I'm hoping for a guy's house, Melody." _Thank God I got their number._ I sat down, waiting for my name to be called. Once it was called, I hop up to get up there. I push my side bangs back.

I got my guitar hooked up. They did a little sound check. They gave me the thumbs up. "Um, hey everyone! My name is Melody Rose. I do a little performing here in there. I'm just going to sing some break up songs as my little anti Valentine's Day because… Fuck it." Some people chuckled who were paying attention.

I began to play. Some people turned away. My voice isn't perfect. I have a rough style, and it was not meant for pop/rock. All I ever wanted to do was start a band. I stuck in to this stuff for now. I saw Erica take a break from taking photos to talk to some people. I was into my third song, and I could see those people looking at me.

I finished up, giving a shout out to all my social media. I back up my guitar and ran to Erica. Some people touch my shoulder, saying I did well. I would nod and thank them. I finally got to her. She gave me a hug and orders me a drink. I smiled. "So many people got your business card tonight! See what I told you!"

I shrug, taking a sip of the drink. I felt someone touch my shoulder. I look over. It was someone I never knew. He looked familiar. "You normally perform here?"

I shook my head. "I don't really come over here at all."

"That's why I normally don't see your face." He smirks. "You look really good on stage."

"Thanks," I said. "I'm Melody, Melody Rose." I gave him my hand to shake.

"Dean Ambrose, or my ring name, if you didn't know it already." He shakes my hand.

"Ring name?" I look at Erica. She widens her eyes. I can tell she knows him.

"You don't watch WWE, I guess." I shook my head. "Jon Good then." I smiled. "Um, your name sounds stage."

"No, it actually is my real name." I glanced down at his shirt, "And if you think you're going to win a girl with that shirt, I think you need to change."

He widens his eyes a bit. "Alright, how about I order you a drink?"

"I guess," he steps away. Erica grabs me.

"That's fucking Dean Ambrose."

I shrug. "So?"

"WWE Wrestler, Melody!"I rolled my eyes. "Give him a chance. He's the United States Champion."

I sighed. "I'm giving him a chance 'cause he's buying me a drink. The shirt so turns me off."

"It should turn you on that he has a ton of money."

"I don't care about that." She saw him walk back. She pushes me towards him. I turn and look up. "Hey again."

He smiles. He hands me the drink, and we sit down. "So, have you always done performing?"

"I work at Hot Topic to pay the bills, alright?" He laughs, "Like, I'm not famous yet."

"I've been in the same place, but I'm kind of achieving what I dreamt of."

I took a sip of my drink. "Good for you."

He smiles. "You're really cute."

"Listen, you didn't win over with wearing that shirt still." He laughs. I smiled. _I guess I'm being taken home tonight._ I and Jon keep bullshitting.

Someone tapped my arm. "I want to talk music business." I told Jon I would be back. "My name is Corey. I'm working on forming a female fronted band. I saw you a while ago and was looking for you."_ Is tonight just getting any better? _So I kept talking to this guy. I got his number to contact him tomorrow. I nodded.

When I went to see Jon, he was gone. Some blonde girl came up to me. "I'm Jon's friend, Renee." I shook her hand. "Um, he went somewhere. I have no idea where."

"It's fine," I whisper. "Do you work for WWE, too?"

"Yeah, Jon's my co worker."

I chuckle. "I'm clueless. I don't watch it."

"Did he try to pick you up with his ring name?" I nodded. "Yeah, he does it all the time."

"So I'm not the first. I feel special."I rolled my eyes as she laughs.

Renee pointed me to the stage. I turn to see him on stage, singing White Wedding. I couldn't find Erica either. I turn to Renee. She shrugs, laughing. "He's so drunk."

"I can't handle him." I said. I took my guitar case. I tried to call Erica. She wasn't picking up her phone. I waited at the table to see if she would come. I gave up. I turn to the door when someone tried to tug my arm. I turn to see it was Jon. "Listen, if you want to fuck me, tonight's not the night."

His eyes open widen. I put my finger on his lip. "I'm giving you my number. You call me tomorrow and you properly introduced yourself. I'm giving you a chance here." I got his phone and put my number in. I left him.

I called a taxi to pick me up. I went back to my flat. I took off my heels, put my guitar away, and took the dress off. I switched into a band tee and sweats. Tonight was a long night.

**A/N: I have this idea for a while, but when the photo of Dean drunk at some bar singing karaoke came up, I had to do this. It just went so perfectly with the storyline I had. So I'm not going to be so focus on this story, and that's why I made this chapter long. I still am writing Warrior. I just needed a break from Violet Orton's mental breakdown. So here we are! If you haven't seen the photo, just go on tumblr. I know, scary place, but it's everywhere at this point. Just be scared of the fangirl. **

**So yeah, don't expect new chapters right away; this is more if I get writer's block or bored with Warrior. Go read Secert Love, and then Warrior and expect new chapter right away! Reviews would be lovely**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I woke up with no much of a hangover. I could handle two drinks. Hell, I'm not a skinny girl. I got curves, but I'm not heavyset. I just know how to handle my liquor. They weren't even strong. I check the time. I had a couple hours before work.

I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom. I shower off last night. Wasn't it crazy? I met some guy at the bar who some WWE wrestler. I mean, I've heard of it. Working at WWE, I know people who've pick up shirts from CM Punk or John Cena. I've just never sat down and watched it. I could honestly care less about it. I don't have time it feels like to follow it.

You see, my life is great, or I like to think so. I'm 26 years old. I'm performing and doing well with that. I work at an awesome job. I get to do what I dream up as a teenager. I moved away from my small town in California to LA to do what I dreamed of. Now I get told a band guy wants me to work with him on a couple tracks for a female fronted band? That is great. I've done it without a guy now, why do I seem to need one now?

Maybe it's because I am getting older. I'm 26 and half of the people I know are engaged. I normally don't quote song lyrics, but it's like that Wonder Years lyric. "I'm 26, all the people I graduated with, all have kids, all have wives, all have people who care if they come home at night. Well Jesus Christ, did I fuck up?" I think deeply into that lyric and that song. It does fit me sometimes. Did I choose the right career path? What else would have I had done? No one can talk you seriously when your birth name is Melody Rose…

I was born into parents who were really into music. That's where the name comes from. They are both musicians… Or were. I was actually a mistake. My parents were drunk one night after a show and decided to have sex. Bam, Melody was created. According to my mom, it was a wakeup call for her later on. She decided to go back to school and works as a producer. My father decided to work at some factory. They still had the dreams of being a musician, but they push them to side. Well, my mother still worked in the business.

So here I am, living my parents dream. It was almost like I was born into it. I enjoyed going to concerts when I was younger. I mean, I love to go. I would be front row and catching guitar picks or drum sticks. Lead singers spitting in my face and throwing water to keep me from having a heatstroke. My life was just giving off concerts. I never got into drugs because my high was going to these shows.

I was a responsible teenager. I went to high school and graduate. I took a music program at some community college, and it didn't work. So I ended up just working at Hot Topic and working on music. That's what led me to where I am now.

I got out of the shower and put on my pin up girl dress. It was one of the few that I got from hot topic. I curled my hair and added a bandanna to the mix. I did my make up pin up style. I love my job so much. I am able to dress like this and have fun with it. I smiled to myself in the mirror.

My phone began to ring. I walked over to see it was an unknown number. I picked it up anyway. "Hello."

"Melody."My heart froze. It was the guy from last night at the bar. Jon Good, wasn't it? "Yeah, that's your name. Hey, it's Jon."

"I didn't expect you to call. You caught me at a good time, Jon." He chuckles. "I was about to go to work."

"Well, um here's the thing. I'm only here one more night." I began picking up some things for work. "I was just wondering if I could take you out tonight. Redeem myself a bit."

I chuckle. "I'm working at 12 until 7. I work at the mall."

"Yeah, I've been to that Hot Topic."I smiled. "There's a diner, isn't there?"

"Yeah."

"I know that's a cheap date, but I'll meet you there. Seven…" I nodded to myself. "I'll prove to you something."

"Prove it tonight." I hung up. I got my stuff pack and went to my car. My job wasn't that far. I went there to grab lunch. I was texting Erica about Jon. I made sure to save his number. I went upstairs to Hot Topic.

I checked in and drop my stuff off in the back. I took my name tag out and threw it over my neck. I began to fix the shirts, greet people in the store, and help people find their stuff. The store died down for a bit. I look at my co worker who was wearing a WWE shirt.

I went up front by him. "Question," he looks at me. "Do you know Dean Ambrose?"

"Yeah, he's part of The Shield." I nodded. "Why? You're not at all into WWE, Melody."

I smiled at Tony. "You'll be in shock when I tell you this." Tony and I are close. Usually, during breaks, we would talk. We were close in the aspect of business. He came to my shows though still. "So, I was at a bar last night."

He laughs, "You?"

"Hang in there." He smiles as we go to clean up the store. "So, I am there to perform. This guy, Dean Ambrose, shows up. He starts hitting on me using his ring name."

"This is just getting better." I went to ring up some girl's shirt. She quickly left, and then it was us again. "Tell me more."

"He wants to take me home, but he's completely drunk." Tony smiles as I'm telling him this. "So, I just gave him my number and told him to call me when he's sober or something like that. Anyway, he calls me today and is taking me out for dinner."

"Oh gosh, Med," I laughed. "Just be prepare for a busy life. They get like no days off."

I rolled my eyes. "It's like dating band guys all over again."

He chuckles. I check the time. It was seven. I check out and got my stuff together. "Hey, Med!"I turn to Tony. "You look fucking sexy."

"Shut the fuck up." He laughs. I went downstairs to diner there. I took out my phone, but found him outside. "Jon," I said.

He looks. "Whoa," I chuckle. "This is how you look for work?"

I laughed. "Um, yeah. I dress out there sometimes. Sometimes I wear jeans and t-shirt." We went inside. I order food. I look across from Jon. "So, I keep asking people about this WWE Wrestler. I just don't understand it."

He laughs. "It's hard to understand for you. I'm a WWE wrestler."

"I guess because I don't watch it." He smiles. "I mean, I gave you a chance cause you're cute, and you bought me a drink."

He ducks down. "I kind of want a girl like that though."

"Whoa hey," I laughed. "We can be friends. Now you can continue."

He smiles at me. "You're funny, Melody. No, I want a girl who doesn't care that I'm a wrestler. Sure, I make a ton of money, but I don't need it. I just do what I love."

We got our food. We ate a bit. "So, you just always wanted to be a wrestler."

"I guess so. I wasn't born into it or anything. I just love it, and I thought I couldn't do anything else." He took a sip of his water. "What about you, though, with music?"

"Kind of in my blood," I smile. "My parents are both performers. They gave up because I was a mistake that happened backstage." Jon laughed. I smirked.

Jon paid for the bill. "Hey, come back to my place. We don't need to do anything. I just want to get to know you more."

I smiled. "Yeah, text me the address." He led me back to my car which wasn't far from his. I look at him. He was just Jon Good to me….

**A/N: So I lied. Here's the story. My school—for some reason—is off this week. My fencing season is over. I'm sick in bed, so I have more time to write. So here's another chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I pulled up to the house. Jon was already waiting there. I opened the door. He quickly took my hand. I gasped at the touch for a second. He speaks. "This lot isn't the best for those heels."

I smiled to him. "Such a gentleman you are," I got out of my car slowly. Jon helps me up, keeping his other hand on my back.

He smiles to me. "I try," he helped me to his house. "It's literally nothing special. I'm always traveling, so I could care less about my house."

"It's fine. My place isn't the best either." He opens the door. It was simple. There was a couch and some small tv. To the side, there was a kitchen. One of the doors was a bedroom, and another one was a bathroom. It was simple.

"I like it though." I said after a while. "It's cute."

Jon chuckles. "You're adorable." My heart fluttered a bit. I don't want to fall head over heels. I've done that in the past, and I know heartbreak was in the end. If I did it again, especially with someone who toured a lot, I would end up writing a bunch of songs and drinking to get over it. It was hard not to fall for him though. His eyes were drawing me in, and when he's sober, he's sweeter than ever.

"Do you want wine or something?" He speaks up as I walk towards the couch. "I can't drink within 24 hours of a performance, so I thought of offering you some."

"Will it tempt you at all?"

He shook his head. "No, I usually have someone drinking at my house. I'm used to it by now."

"Do you have red wine?" He nods. "A glass then, please." He smirks and pours me a glass. He walks over by me. He just sat right next to me. "So," I took a sip. "I guess you only get drunk some nights."

"When I can," he laughs. "I'm sorry for that. We came back from a concert and…" He trails off

I smiled, ducking my head. "I just can't be around drunk people on Valentine's Day." Jon smiles to me. "It just reminds me how lonely I am."

"Well, that can't be true." I look up at Jon. "I mean… I guess I kind of felt the same. That girl Renee you talk to?" I nodded, "Yeah, she brought her boyfriend. My friend was there, but I'm pretty sure he left with your friend."

"Doesn't it suck being the one who's single?" I chuckled, taking a sip of my wine. Jon nods.

"Hey, come here for a second." He puts an arm around me. I lay on top of him, putting my glass on the ground. "You're not alone, alright?" I chuckled. "Hey, look up." I look into his blue eyes. "Just call me if you ever feel like that. You have me even if I'm away."

I smiled at him. "You're really sweet, Jon. I'm still not sleeping with you though."

"Who said anything about that?" I laughed out loud. "God dammit, I'm respecting you, Melody."

I put my head back on his chest. I grab his hand. He held it. "Am I the first girl you've done this with? You know, like not have sex with her after meeting her at a bar?"

"Well, you're just something special." We sat in silence. I keep playing with his hand. He just let me. "Hey, I really don't want you driving after drinking. I'm near the strip. Cops are everywhere around here. I don't need to arrest for having something in your system."

I look up. "Okay, do you have anything I could change into?"

"Yeah, let me up." I got up and walk into his room. "Hey, do you want a WWE shirt?"

I chuckled. "I guess I have to wear one now."

He looks up and smiles. "I'm giving you one of mine. I'm not a single wrestler. I go by this group called The Shield. It's me and two other wrestlers. They are Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns." He looks at me. "You must be so confused."

I started laughing. "Kind of," he smiles.

"Alright, just to give you a little merch…"

"Oh gosh, it's going to be a bunch of stuff."

He smiles, getting up. "Sweatpants and shirt for tonight and of course any other time you need them." He hands me that. "Get changed, and I'll hand you the rest."

"Tease," he smiles. I grab my bag from the living and went to the bathroom. I took off my dress and heels. I kept my bra on even though it was uncomfortable. I did not need my boobs hanging out in front of this guy. I threw on the shirt and sweatpants. I took a hair band from my purse, wet my hair a bit in the sink, let it dry straight a bit, and then tied it in a bun.

I walked back into Jon's room. "Alright, I know we're not dating or anything." _Yet… _"But I want to give you this. It's part of my gear, but I can always get another from the shop. It's my hoodie and my dog tags."

I giggle like a fangirl. "Jon, you really don't have to do this." He had me turn around and put the hoodie on. He then threw over the dog tag. I look down at the tags as I turned around. "How did you get your name engraved?"

He looks at me. "Just in case I met someone special." I duck down, blushing. "You're so cute."

"You too," I whisper low enough for him not to hear. I look back up. "This is really nice, Jon." I wanted to cry. I wanted to wrap my long legs around him and make out with him. I was falling head over heels, hell, I am allowed to. He's treating me how I always wanted to be treated.

"You're the first girl I cared." He grabs both of my hand. "I mean, you're not the first girlfriend, but I mean… I'm the type to just fuck a girl and be happy. There's something about you…"

I laughed. "Was it my attitude I gave you?"

"Not going to lie," I turn my head, "that turned me on."

"Oh my gosh." I brought a hand to my face. He laughs.

"Hey, I kind of have to wake up early tomorrow."

I back away. "I can sleep on the couch."

"You don't need to." I smiled. He took my hand and led me to the bed. I laid my back turn to him. He wrapped his strong arms around.

"If I wake up in the middle of the night and need to get up," I started to speak, "I feel like I can't cause you're so strong."

"You're seeing a wrestler." His sleepy voice said. I laughed, laying my head down. I began to fall asleep with a smile on my face. Yeah, he was something special, too…

**A/N: God I'm sorry, I'm in love with this story. I can't stop writing. Well here's another update. Hopefully you guys are loving. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I woke up to see Jon gone. I rolled over the bed to hear a paper crinkle. I got out of the bed and found a letter. "He couldn't have left me in his own house." I chuckle to myself._ You're so funny, Melody... _ I read the letter.

_Melody, _

_I went to the gym. I made you breakfast. It's on the counter. I'll be back around 11, and then I got to pack for my traveling. It's about a two hour drive. I'm leaving you with tickets ringside for Los Vegas on Sunday. I'm going to talk to the officials that you're my guest. Don't mind if I call you a girlfriend. I don't want to rush anything either. Maybe you can come Sunday to my big event._

_Hopefully, you catch me before I leave. _

He signed his name. I took a deep breath in. He wasn't just going to leave me, right? I walk into his bathroom and took a shower. It gave me a chance to think. Was it right to fall head over heels already? I'm not saying "I love you" or "I do" yet. It's just a tiny crush. I wasn't having intense feelings. It was just how Jon treated me. At least, I had a show tonight to get my mind off him… Hopefully.

I got out of the shower. I dried off and put all The Shield stuff on again. I tied my hair back. I walked out there, seeing Jon was back. "Hey," I said.

Jon turns. He was in a tank top and some black jeans. "I thought you were gone for a second."

I walked over into the kitchen. I sat at the counter and ate. "No," I finally spoke. He sat next to me. "I just needed a shower. Hope you don't mind..."

"Not at all," I nod, finishing up the eggs. "Hey, you aren't upset about me leaving… right? I mean, I'll be back Wednesday, and you can see me Sunday." After I finished, he took my plate.

I saw him go to the sink and drop the dish off. "Not at all," I said. He turns to face me. "I mean… I can still call you and watch you on screen." He chuckles. "I'll be fine with all the stuff you gave me." He smirks again.

"You're something, Med." He laughs again. "Hey, I think my ride is here."

"Do you need help?" I said, trying to be closer with Jon. I lied to him. I was upset about him leaving. Here we go: I'm falling head over heels… Sure, I knew it wasn't his fault. He has to do his job. He had to pay the bills somehow, and he had to make a living. I just wanted to know him better. I just wanted our hands to meet again and sip on red wine again… I just want to be around him for now. God, I'm clingy…

He shook his head. "You can meet me downstairs." I put on the slippers I kept in my bag on. That was so I didn't keep wearing these annoying heels. I carried the stuff I had outside. We met at the doorway before he went outside. He went to grab my hands. I held them, smiling a bit. "Um, can you wait until the car leaves? It's not that I don't want everyone to know about you… Just not yet."

"No, Jon, I'm not taking offense to that." He smiles. "Um, I'll miss you, I guess."

He leans over and quickly kisses me. At first, I kept my eyes open in complete shock. Was this _really _happening? After two seconds, I closed my eyes, thinking this is our first kiss. I put my hand behind his neck and suck it in a little more. Jon let go. I smiled to him. "I just needed that before I go. I'll call you tonight."

He gave me a hug and another quick kiss. I stood there. "Why did I get so lucky?" I whisper to myself. I walked outside to go to my car. I drove back to my flat.

I signed, getting inside. I unpacked my stuff out of my bag. I began to pick up a little in my flat. I did the dishes and clean my room. I heard a buzzing on my flat's phone. It meant someone was here. I pick it up. "Hello."

"Open the door, bitch!" I chuckled at Erica's comment. "I brought food, and I'm here to take you to the performance."

"Alright," I hung, took the key, and went downstairs. I saw her in the doorway with the plastic bag. I unlocked the door for her.

"Oh my gosh, Med!" I laughed at her. "You're like covered in Shield shit. You saw him?" I said nothing as we walked back to my flat. "Melody Rose, answer me!"

We got into the living room. "Yeah, I did." She squeals. "I also got a surprise for you." I went to the counter and showed her two tickets. "Ringside, Sunday."

"No way! I was going to buy tickets tonight!" She hugs me. "I love this that you're seeing him."

I smiled. "You just like the idea of free WWE shit."

"Yes!" I laughed.

"Maybe I'll finally get into it…"

Erica opens her mouth wide. "I'll tell you _everything _about your boyfriend!"

"We're not dating. We're just seeing each other."

Erica sighed. "Fine, future boyfriend." I sat down and ate with her. "I'm kind of happy for you, though."

I smiled to her. "I guess I am, too. I'm just being careful after last time. No more falling head over heels and for someone who drinks a lot."

"Devon was an asshole anyway. I warned you about him." I shivered at his name. "Sorry, Med."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. I'm so over him. I'm scared of him is more of the problem."

"Well," she pats my hand. "He's gone, and you got De—"

"Jon," I smiled. "His name is Jon Good, Erica."

"Oh hell! I've been a wrestling fan since I was 13. I will probably call him Dean Ambrose until the day I die." I chuckled. I felt my phone vibrate and took it out of my pocket. I saw it was Jon. I smiled. "It's him!" I read the text.

_Hey, I checked your twitter and saw you have a performance. Good luck. Call me when it's over. _

I blushed. "He just wished me good luck tonight."

"You're going to date him soon." I look up at her. "If not, I will kick his ass."

"Uh, Erica," she looks up from eating. "I'm pretty sure he's stronger then you."

She rolls her eyes. "You have to state the obvious here."

"But, dude," I said, "he's like fucking strong."

She laughs. "He's a wrestler, Melody. Come on. Get ready; you have a show in a couple hours." I nodded, looking for a dressy outfit to wear. Once I finally pick something out, I changed out of all The Shield stuff. I put on a black tank top and white maxi skirt.

I went back to The Shield pile. I picked up the dog tag, the one with Jon's name engraved. It had both his wrestling name… and his name. I kiss it and put it around my neck. I went over and did my make up light. I turn my front camera on and sent a shot to Jon with his dog tag.

_I have your good luck charm on. _

**A/N: So I'm thinking of writing at least the next chapter in Jon's POV. I may do a couple chapters like that so you get the feel of them being apart. Thanks for supporting the story so far guys :) It's got a great response and I like it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

_Dean Ambrose _

"You're something, Med." I smiled to her. She was. I couldn't get over her hazel eyes, the hour glass figure, the blonde hair that was tied back, the heart shape face…. I wanted to remember it before I left. I check the time though. _Colby said he would be here now._ "Hey, I think my ride is here."

"Do you need help?" I look at her. I could tell in her eyes. She didn't want me to go. I had to fight back the urge of seeing that look. _God, I've only known you for a day. _I normally don't even get like this with women. Why is there something about her? Well, like I said… she is something…

"You can meet me downstairs." I took my gear bag and my regular bag downstairs. I heard her following behind. I stop at the door. She was right there. Her bag was over her shoulder. I went to grab her hands. She smiles. I clear my throat. "Um, can you wait until the car leaves? It's not that I don't want everyone to know about you… Just not yet." _Colby would so question me. Joe would never leave me alone… _

"No, Jon," she interrupt me thinking. "I'm not taking offense to that." I smile. I rub her hands with my thumbs. They were so soft… "Um, I'll miss you, I guess."

_Do it. Kiss her. _So, I did as my mind told me. I could tell she wasn't kissing back. I gave it a few seconds, and then she did. I smile in my mind. I stuck it in more, feeling her hand on my neck. I let go, taking a breather. _She's a god damn good kisser. _"I just needed that before I go. I'll call you tonight." I put her in a hug and gave her a quick kiss.

I then got outside. Colby or Seth Rollins was standing there with Joe or Roman Reigns. "Dude! We were waiting!"

"What," Joe smiles, "have some chick in there?"

I blushed. I couldn't stop thinking about her. "Damn, he does! Told ya!"

"I didn't doubt you, bro!" Colby high fived Joe.

Colby returns to me. I was smiling at the two of them. He starts laughing. "Let's get in the car, and you tell us more."

"Shot gun!" I called. Colby expression went down. I guess Joe was driving. I put my stuff in the back and got up front. I had my cell phone in my hands just in case she texted.

Colby hands us his phone. "That means we listen to my music, boys."

"Oh gosh," I said. "All we're going to hear is The Wonder Years and A Day to Remember."

Joe chuckles. This is how we rolled. One of us drove, one of us had the front seat, and another had the control of the music. I couldn't have picked better people to drive with. They were great guys. "So," Joe said. "This girl..."

I rolled my eyes. "You guys aren't going to leave me alone, aren't you?"

"Nope!" They both shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "What did you guys do for you girls, first off?"

Joe smiles. "I just spent it with her and my daughter. I rarely get to see the both of them, why not take the advantage? We went out to eat. I bought her some nice necklace, and my little girl some heart shaped chocolate."

"Colby, your turn."

"Kind of the same, minus the little girl part." I laughed. "No, she still had work. So I just took out for dinner, and we actually enjoyed Smack down together."

"Now that's lame though." Colby sticks his tongue at me. "Loser," I said.

"This girl!" Joe yelled out. "I must know! Her name! Everything!"

I laughed. "Alright, her name is Melody."

"I really like the name; you normally don't remember them. Did you have sex with her and just leave her?" I smirked to Colby's comment. "Let's be honest here, Ambrose."

"Um, no. I respected her."

"What?" The both of them shout out.

Colby gasped. "I-I'm in shock. Joe, did we hear what we think we hear?"

"Does Ambrose have a crush?" I blushed. "Ambrose has a crush!"

"I love it how you all the sudden call me Ambrose…"

Colby leans on my seat, "Because you probably used that to pick up at her at a bar. 'Hi, my name is Dean Ambrose. You probably seen me on TV with my title I rarely defend. Isn't it as pretty as me?'"

"Shut up," I look to Colby. "I was drunk and pissed about those comments about my title."

Joe shakes his head. "That's your excuse for everything, Jon."

"You still slept with her, too, cause she was a ring rat. She just slept with Randy the other night." I shook my head. "Now, back to this girl, cause obviously she's something special to you, Ambrose."

I look down at my phone, seeing if she text me. "I don't know. I was drunk, ask Renee about that."

Colby looks to Joe. "I kind of am scared about that."

"You being drunk and Renee being there…"

"Guys," they both laughed. Maybe a couple weeks ago, I hit on Renee. I was regretted, finding out she had a boyfriend. "We went to a concert together, alright?"

"So, you then went to the nearest bar by your house." Joe smirks at Colby's comment.

"Okay, yeah, we did." Colby smiles. "Before I'm even drinking, this girl is performing. I guess they had some open mic. So, she's singing. I'm thinking she's god damn stunning. So I have a couple drinks during her performance."

"See," Colby says, "this is where you go wrong."

"Okay, I wanted to get shit faced. So I talked to her, and I completely black out. I remember getting her number though. She said like to call her when I'm sober, and she would give me a second chance."

Joe chuckles. "There is something wrong with this girl, I swear, if she's giving you a chance while you were drunk."

"Well, she gave me attitude."

"Damn, straight you up, boy." I smiled to Joe. "Good, you need a girl like that."

Colby nods. "She's not going to fuck around with you if she knows your drunk side. I'm not saying to stop getting drunk, but be careful, Jon."

"That's especially if you want to keep her around." Joe said, "She seems nice."

I nodded. "I'll try finding her twitter or something. She's coming to the show on Sunday."

"My girlfriend's going, too." I smiled to Colby. "Her friends are going to Vegas today, and then I decided to give her tickets. Maybe she'll be near Melody."

"Hopefully, because this girl knows nothing about wrestling."

Colby widens his eyes when I look up for a second. I went back to finding Melody. "Dude, you're falling for a girl… Who doesn't like you for who you are."

"What were meaning by that is," Joe start to say, "You don't have to worry about her not loving you for the money. She doesn't give two shits about Dean Ambrose. She gives two shits about Jon Good."

I smiled. "That's the kind of girl I want…"

I pulled up her twitter. It was a picture of her performing at some local venue. I showed it to Colby and Joe while we were at a red light. "She's pretty." Colby said.

"I can't follow her if I keep up this 'I don't do that twitter shit.'"

"Plus," Joe started to drive again. "So many Shield fangirls are going to kill her. You don't need that yet."

I nodded. I read through her twitter. "She has a performance today." I quickly went to my messages and found her name. I sent her a text, wishing her good luck.

"I think we shouldn't even care about a hotel room." Colby said as we approach. "Let's just go to the venue cause then we leave for Vegas. Jon, you worked out before, right?" I nodded. "Alright, yeah, let's just get to the venue."

!

I had finished the match. I just got out of the shower and put on something comfortable and clean to wear. I went to check my phone. Melody had texted me a picture; it was her and the dog tags around her neck.

_I have your good luck charm on. _

I smiled. Colby slap my chest. I look up. "It's the chick, isn't it?" I smirked. "Come on; let's get back in the car. Let's let you call this chick."

Once we were in the car, I did as told by Colby. I sat in the back, listening to the ring. She picked up. "Hey, you caught me at a good time. Erica just went to bed." I smiled. "How was your show, Jon?"

"It was alright. We won, got a great reaction… How about you?"

She chuckles. "It was fine. That guy who asked me to join his band came with his band members. It seems I'm the only female in the band, but hey, they'll respect it." She chuckles. "I kind of miss you."

I smiled. "Yeah, me too. Hey, I'll give you the address to the hotel. I'm going to take you backstage before the show."

"Oh gosh, please don't."

I laughed. "Why not?"

"I don't understand anything about wrestling." I laughed. "Erica tried teaching me about you, The Wyatt's who you're like… wrestling next Sunday, like…"

"Don't worry, you won't embarrass yourself."

She laughs. "We were watching a lot of your matches. Your Dean Ambrose character seems… scary."

"Don't worry, I'm nothing like Dean Ambrose."

Colby turns his head. "He's not!"

I laughed. "That's Colby or Seth Rollins."

"Oh skunk hair!"

I covered the phone speaker. "She called you skunk hair."

"I'm used to it." He shrugs with a smile.

She laughs, hearing it. "I could seriously talk to you all night." I smile to her comment.

"Well, I want you to get sleep, Med, alright?" She moans. "You can text me."

"Alright, night, Jon." I hung up on her.

"Dude!" Joe screams. "You're so head over heels."

"Shut up," I said, resting my head on the window. I took out my headphones and decided to listen to music. I began to drift off a bit, catching some sleep before we get to our hotel. Melody was not off my mind though…

**A/N: I love the response honestly. Like it's why I keep posting an update after update. I of course don't want to rush through it (and also forget Warrior if any of you guys are reading that), but you guys are giving me a reason to write it. Well, here you go, Dean's POV. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Erica went back to her place to get ready. She grabs a ticket before she left since she knew I was meeting up with Jon beforehand. I look through my clothing. I picked out a dressy outfit, but would that make sense? I shook my head. I decided to wear The Shield shirt. I look at it, and then the time.

I pulled out scissors. I cut off the bottom and the sleeves. I made it a slight v-neck. I took out my stitching kit and made it a bit messier. I put it on then black skinny jeans. I did my eye shadow blue and black based off the shirt. I finished off with wings. I put a nude lipstick on. I went over and grab my dogtag and threw that over.

I grab my hoodie for later. I took my purse and threw it over my shoulder. I grab my ticket and got my keys. I texted Jon, saying I was on my way. The hotel wasn't really far from me. It only took about 10 minutes. I parked near the front. I went to the lobby.

I could see Jon's figure checking out. I tapped on his shoulder. He turned. "Whoa," I chuckled. "You out did yourself for this show."

I was laughing. "I tried. I thought of being a little Shield fan girl tonight." He gave me a hug. "It's really great seeing you, Jon."

He holds me tighter. "I don't want to rush into things, so I'm just going to take you out for lunch."

I let go. "It sounds great. When we get in the car, I have a jean jacket I'm wearing. Just in case, fangirls, and shit." The good thing was I had that left over in my car. It was just something I kept. We walked over to the car not holding hands or anything. He put his bags in the back of my car.

I grab my jacket from the back seat and put it over. I got in the car. "Hey," I look to Jon. He kisses me. "I really needed that."

I place my head on the steering wheel. He laughed. "Stop treating me so well."

"Come on, I'm allowed to." I smiled as he kisses my cheek. "I have to be there at five."

"It's only twelve, calm yourself." He laughs at me. I smiled as I drove down the street. "There's a diner near the venue."

"Let's stay a little far from the venue." I look to him at a red light. "We don't need fan girls."

"Okay, well I know somewhere kind of further." He smiles to me. I start driving. "Have you lived in Vegas long?"

"Maybe four months," I nodded. "I needed to find somewhere. I was living out in Jersey with my friend…"

"Jersey?"

"Yeah, I lived with my friend, Chrissy." He smiles to me as I park. "You may like her."

I walk out, and we went to the coffee shop. "I don't know. I've been a West Coast girl my life."

"Where did you live here before?"

"I lived in California, near Huntington Beach." He smiles as we order sandwiches. We sat down. "I kind of want to go back to start a family there."

He nods. "So, why did you move then?"

"Thought Las Vegas would help a little bit with music career," I laughed. "It kind of is. California has a good scene, too. I've done shows over there."

He smiles. "Every time I see you, I learn more about you."

I smirked. "I want to learn about at least Dean Ambrose."

"Dean Ambrose is just some WWE character."

I chuckle. "What about Jon Moxley?"

"Wait," I laughed. "Did Erica show you Moxley?" I nodded. He sighs as I laughed. "It was my first gimmick. He was a sick guy. I used a lot of my past to play with my character. Just… all this anger I had as young wrestler played into Jon Moxley. It plays into Dean Ambrose, too."

"So, wrestling was your outlet, I guess." He nods. "Where did you grow up?"

"Cincinnati, Ohio, but of course, the worst part," I nodded, listening in. "you know, my father was in jail most of my life. My mother was a fucking drug dealer; I think she still is. It was sickening." He stares down. "I just didn't like it. I had to raise myself, and at least in wrestling, I felt free."

"I'm sorry, Jon." He looks up. "No one should go through that."

He shook his head. "It was fine."

"No," I said. He stares more into me. "It wasn't, Jon. No one should live like that."

He shrugs. "I don't really think it now. I don't go to Ohio often but to see them."

"You actually still talk to them?"

"When you grow older, you learn a lot more."

I nodded. "Understandable," I said. "You open a lot to me, Jon."

"You're one of the first girls to hear that." I smiled down. "You are something, Med. I'll keep reminding you that." I blushed. Every time he said that, my heart flutters. My cheeks flush with color. My hands become sweaty. I'm falling for him. "What about you grow up?"

"I mean no problems. My parents were still in the honey moon phase… But they got divorce when I was 14, freshman year of high school."

"That's weird, kind of." I look up. "My parents divorced around the same time. My mom found out she liked girls."

I chuckled as he lightens the mood for me. "My father didn't want to raise me. He never came to a show…. Any school functions… To my high school graduation. He disappeared…."

"I'm sorry, Melody."

"It's fine."

"No, it wasn't." I bit my lip. "At the time, it wasn't."

"I'm trying not to cry in front of you." I smile a bit, lightening myself up. "It was harsh. I write songs to heal the pain. That's what started me to become a musician. I wrote songs about being so empty without a father."

"So, like wrestling was an outlet for me… So was music for you." Our sandwiches came. I picked at mine, eating some of it. I needed to at least have something in my system. After a while, I got mine wrap for later. "Are… Are you okay, Med?"

"Yeah, I swear, I'll be fine."

Jon grabs my hand. I smile at the touch. "We both opened a lot to each other."

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" I got up. "Let's just go back to my car." Jon went to pay. "Let me pay half at least."

"No, you're the girl."

"I chose the place. I'm paying for it."

He raises his hands in defense. "I'm not fighting it. I paid last time."

"Wow," I said. "Great man you are."

"Thanks for making me feel like shit now." I stick my tongue out. He leans in and kisses me.

"You brat," I go to pay as he goes to my car. I put my sandwich up front. "Hey," I open the back seat. "Come back here."

He sits near the middle. "What are…" I closed the door and jump on him. He lies back as I have him pin down. I held both of his hands.

"Do I go for the three count now?"

He chuckles. "Are both of my shoulders down?" He moves on one up. I tried to push it down.

He laughs as I try my hardest. "I'm so weak."

"No, I'm a wrestler." I chuckle. I ended up using both hands. He still won't put his shoulder down.

"Go light on me."

He chuckles. "Maybe for a kiss?"

"Your cuteness wins for that." I lean down and kiss him. Soon, both of our hands came down. I laid down next to Jon, making out with him. His tongue swirl my mouth; I did the same. After making out for a couple minutes, our teeth hit.

I started dying of laughter. "Only my luck," I said. Jon started chuckling, rubbing my leg. I had it wrap around his waist.

He smiles. "You're a really good kisser."

I smiled. "You too," I move in closer. He begins to kiss my neck. "Listen, you're not getting sex in the back of my car."

"You need to stop mentioning of that." I chuckled, wrapping my arms around him. "It's tempting me more."

"Oh, that's good to know." I said, rubbing near his inner thigh.

He looks up. "You fucking brat." I laughed, stop doing it. He smiles. "You can easily cheer me up."

"I try," I kiss him. He checks the time. "How much time do we have left?"

"Like… Two hours." He places a hand on my face, drawing out my facial figures with his finger. "The venue is only 15 minutes away…" I nod. "I hope you know I'm really enjoying this moment. I know this sounds bad, but I won't often see you."

"I have to accept that." I look into his eyes. "I'll always been home, so you have someone when you get back…" He chuckles. "Until I start with this band, and we go on tour…"

He kisses my forehead. I moved in closer to his chest. He put his arms around me. "You… You make me feel something. I can't describe it yet."

"It's probably because you're not normally close with women, Jon. I'm one of the first."

"You're right." I smiled to myself. "I don't know, it's just you." I smiled. "Too simple, but it's hard to describe you. I like you though."

"Well, I like you, too, Jon. I just again don't want to rush anything…" _I could tell him about my past, my family lifestyle… But not about Devon… Not yet. _

He kisses my forehead. He understood. I let go of Jon. He lies down. I lay right on top of him. I was playing with his hand. My head fit right under his neck. Jon was treating me how I wanted to be. After maybe 10 minutes of silence, I finally spoke up. "I don't… regret giving you my number if you were going to be like this."

He chuckles. "You probably know I just sleep with girls at bars and leave them."

"I could tell by that shirt that night."

"You're so going to hold that against me." I smiled. "Yeah, well… Even before you gave me that attitude, I didn't want to sleep with you or any of that. I just wanted to get to know you."

"Me too," I said, "after you took me out. If you didn't buy me a drink, this won't have happened."

"Nah, I probably would have stalked your shows." I laughed so hard it shook both of our bodies. "I'm really glad I met you." I look up. "I'm glad we spent this day together. I can probably take you out for dinner at that diner tonight…"

"If your teammates let you."

"Colby will probably have his girlfriend meet him there so…"

I kissed him. "It sounds great." I got off him. "Let's start going. You have to wrestle."

We got into the front seats. Jon chuckles. "For the first time in my wrestling career, I'm nervous."

I back out. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm wrestling in front of a girl I really like…"

**A/N: I love these two so much. I'm in love with what I'm writing. I also changed my mind with the backstage thing. I know Melody is afraid of rushing it, and Jon wants her to be comfortable. That's the whole reason for not writing the backstage scene. **

**Side note: My friend got us tickets for Extreme Rules. Eek, my first WWE live event!**

**So yeah, you guys know. Review it **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

It was after the show I was waiting for. Right now though, I was next to my best friend in some Shield shirt I cut up. She wore some CM Punk shirt, rebelling against something. I couldn't follow her. I was standing here like a fan girl. I was waiting for Jon to wrestle… or should I call him Dean Ambrose? I couldn't even tell you who was in the ring right now. All I knew is that my best friend was enjoying it.

The ring clears out. All the sudden, The Shield's theme music comes on. Erica grabs my arm. "They are walking near here." Funny thing was… I was sitting on the outside.

I saw them walk near here. I decided to pull out my phone because why not? I took one shot, and it was a clear one of Jon leading the three men. I smiled, seeing him. He tried not to make eye contact with me. He leaps over the barricade alongside Roman and Seth. Jon faces to turn me. He smirks towards me. My heart leaps. He notices me for a split second, and it was all I needed.

Erica taps me. I look to her and widen my eyes. Someone tap my shoulder. I turn. "Are you Melody?"

"Yeah." I was kind of used to people knowing my name. Some people knew me from local venues since I used to open for big name local bands. Sometimes it was weird getting stop like by the strip or something. It would be weird right now too.

"I'm Leighla; I'm Seth Rollins' girlfriend." I nodded. "Dean told me about you."

I smiled. "Yeah, my first WWE live show…"

"Well, have fun watching The Shield. I never get sick of it." I turn to see Dean was in the ring. He had a rough style, I guess you could say. I couldn't take my eyes off him though. His character was doing something crazy. Roman spears the guy, or what Erica told, and they won the match.

Dean walked over to the other side. He gives me one last smile. "Enjoy it?" He mouths.

I nodded. "Maybe you turned me into a wrestling fan."

!

I gave the address to Jon of the diner. Erica would meet us there. I got to the place. "Table?"

"Um, my friends are coming so table for…. Six?" The waiter nods, leading me to a place. "If a group comes in and ask for Melody, lead them here, please?" He nods to me.

After a while, Erica came over. "Hey girl," she says.

"Please remind calm this entire time." She laughs. "I know you're this WWE fan. They are just normal guys."

"No, don't worry. I'm not going to write it on my tumblr or anything." I nodded, laughing. "I know; I'm a fangirl."

After a while, the three guys showed up. I got up and smile to Jon. "Hey," he said. He lean in and gave me a hug. He kisses me real quickly. I smirked. The two other members of The Shield stood behind him. "This is Colby," he said.

"Or skunk hair," I laughed.

Colby smiles. "Seriously, I'm used to it."

"I actually wanted to do that to my hair for a while."

Colby smirks, "I think we can pull that off." He looks to Leighla. "She's a hair stylist, so she did this."

"Really," Erica said. "I study to be one, but I don't really do it. I mean, I cut her hair."

"Um, this is Joe, too."

I smiled to him. Joe speaks, "We hear a lot about you."

We all sat down. "When they mean that," Jon says, "they mean they just tease me."

"You should have seen Erica when she came over and saw me in Shield stuff." She smiles to me.

She speaks up, "Because she hates WWE."

"In defense," I raise my hand. Jon smile. "I don't hate it. I don't have time to follow it."

"Listen," Colby said. "You can turn it off for a month, and then still understand it. The rivalries usually don't change."

Erica speaks up. "Can I mention I hope that doesn't happen with this Wyatt/Shield storyline?"

Joe chuckles. "We got a little Shield fan girl here."

"She just came along for the ride." I said. She slaps my arm. "She's also one of my best friends… and my photographer… and my hair stylist also makeup artist… and designs for my music…"

We order our food. Colby looks over. "So, you're a musician?"

"I work at Hot Topic to pay the bills."

"Nice!" Colby said. "I can get discounts from this girl."

"Listen, I read your twitter." He laughs. "I know you're a big music geek. I found someone worse than myself."

"He's a huge music geek." His girlfriend says. "I swear, we go to too many concerts."

"So do we, so it's fine." Erica and I say together.  
Joe laughs. "I'm enjoying these two."

Jon smiles. "I'm guessing we can't separate you two."

"Not really," we said together again. I high five her. She was the best friend I could ever have. Jon chuckles at the both us. Our food came.

Once we were finished eating, the guys had to head their way home. I walked outside with Jon. The other two went in the car, Erica had left already and so did Colby's girlfriend. Jon smiles to me. "Did you enjoy today?"

"Yeah," I said. "It was really nice to see you." He leans in, kissing me. I let go. "You should start going."

He gives me a hug. "I'll see you on Wednesday, alright?" He goes into the car. I slowly walk back to my car.

I heard someone whisper. "I'm pretty sure that was him." I rolled my eyes. It was so about the guys in The Shield. I got in my car and started my way home.

!

I woke up to a call from Erica. "Dude," I said in my sleepy voice. "What the hell, it's like 9."

"Before I left for my job, I checked tumblr. There is a photo of you and Jon, questioning if you're his girlfriend."

I put a hand over my head. "Fucking great," I said.

**A/N: Welp, someone found them… **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

_Dean Ambrose _

I had finished working out. I was relaxing in the hotel room. I went jokingly through my twitter replies. Sometimes it made me laugh. The girls who were asking me if this girl was my girlfriend or my wife. I chuckled. I clicked on one girl's photo to see who it was today. A photo of me and Melody popped up. My mouth opened up wide. It was outside of the diner.

I place a hand on my head. A knock came at my door. "Come in," I said. I lay back on my bed.

Colby walks in and sits on the other empty bed. Usually, Colby and Joe would share a room. I would have my own. "You alright? Everyone's talking about it."

"I'm worried about her more if she saw this." I look over at him. "She didn't want to rush into anything."

Colby shakes his head. "It's a bad picture. You're leaning in to kiss her."

"I know, dude!"

"I'm sorry, Jon." I nodded. "I know; it's rough. We're WWE superstar. You want some of your life private."

"It's just as bad as the photos from Valentine's Day."

Colby chuckles. "Yeah, those were bad, dude."

"Don't remind me." He laughs again. "I'm going to check in with Melody."

"Alright," Colby pats my shoulder. "Make sure to come down. We'll grab catering."

I nod. I look through my contacts to find her. She pick up right away. She was crying. "Melody, Melody."

"I can't," she was shortening on breathe. "You caught me at such a bad time."

"Melody, Facetime right now." I changed it quickly to facetime. She looked horrible. Her makeup was smeared. "What happened, Med?"

"Some girls came up to me and harassed me about it at work. My boss saw it. I tried to tough it out, but I broke down in the back. He sent me home." She started wiping her tears. "I didn't want this to happen."

"Me neither. I tried to respect you as much as I could." She starts whimpering. "Melody Rose…."

"I just want you here." I look down. "I just need you. God dammit, I sound clingy now. I want to relive yesterday. I want you to fucking protect me."

"I want to protect you, too…" She breaks down again. "Please tell me you are at home."

"I am, Jon, I am."

I bit my lip. "I want Erica over, alright? I know she'll help you."

"She heard about my break down. She's already here."

"Hi Jon!" She shouts to reassure Med's answer.

"Protect her, alright?" I saw Erica nod in the background. "You have two more days, babe. I'll catch the first flight in the morning on Wednesday. I'll come to your place." She nods. "Try to calm down."

"I wish this didn't happen."

"Me neither. I hate to leave you hanging, but Colby, Joe and I are leaving to go to the venue. I'll call you later." She nods. She hangs up. I sit up, having my hands to my face. I get up, grab my two bags, and head down to the lobby.

Joe and Colby were standing there. "You okay," Joe says.

"Emotionally drained, she had a mental breakdown at work." Colby shook his head as we walked. "Some girls harassed her about it at her job."

"Are you kidding me," Joe says. "That's horrible."

"She tried her best, but she ended up breaking down in the back room. They had her sent home." I loaded up in the back. "She's just in shock."

"It's understandable." Colby says. "I'll sit in the back with you, Ambrose. You need a little comfort."

"You're a sweetheart." I said to him. He sat next to me and put an arm around me.

Joe fake gags. "No wonder people ship you guys."

"Uh," I said. "People ship you and him more, like I'm pretty sure I don't call Roman Reigns babe when I'm in the ring…"

"I take back comforting you." Colby moved to the side.

"Wait!" He laughs. "Come back! I love you!" I started cracking up at the both of us.

Colby starts laughing and shaking his head. "I love you, Ambrose."

We were already driving. Joe spoke up. "Even if he's in a bad mood, he knows how to lighten everyone up."

"I don't like people in bad moods." I look back to my phone. Melody didn't text me. I sent her a simple are you okay. "Especially her…" I mumble to myself.

!

We had finish grabbing something to eat. I keep looking at my phone. Melody was slowly texting me. She was telling me she was fine. It was her anxiety. Did she have an anxiety disorder? I remember a girl in my high school having it. She was sweet but wasn't always in school. Finally, she left for some alterative school. I knew if Melody had it, she seemed comfortable around me. Maybe it's a small case.

I walk to the locker room to start getting ready. Renee Paquette or Renee Young stop me. She pulled me to the side. "You're dating her."

"No, I'm not, Renee." She rolled her eyes. "We're not official. Just because some fan caught us—"

"Don't fuck with her," she says to me. "I know what you do."

"She's different, Renee. Stay out of my love life." She rolls her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, don't fuck up." She walks away. I rolled my eyes and went to the locker room. I changed into my gear. I check my phone one last time. Melody had text me.

_Good luck tonight. Don't think too much… _

I smiled, knowing she cares. I put my phone back in my bag. Colby slaps my hand. "Fuck man," I said. He smiles up. He throws me the script.

"Looks like they want to break us up soon," he says, sitting down next to me. I read through my lines. "You're probably not even going to remember each line."

"Not really," Colby chuckles. "I wing it."

"You're good on mic, man."

"I don't know how that happened honestly. My first promo was winged, and everyone says it's one of my best." I smirked to myself. "Jon Moxley days…"

"Sometimes, I miss the Indys," I look to Colby. "You got to wrestle, sure. It wasn't as crazy as is now. It was fun."

I nod. "I try to have fun now. The whole Mark Henry match was funny as hell." I fooled around. I got a lot shit from the creative team, but hell, wrestling is fun.

Colby nods. "We all knew you were fooling around. You didn't care if you lose your title."

"Honestly I could give two fucks. Wait, is there a camera? I don't need to be caught saying that." We both laughed. "We better still be good friends even if The Shield broke up."

Colby smiles. "We've always been good friends." Colby and I really connected down in FCW. We had some of the best matches against each other. We were roommates, hell, down in Florida. That was until he picked up his chick.

"Yeah, you and Joe couldn't be any better towards me." He smiles. "I really appreciate that."

"Heard my name, boys." We both laugh. Joe found us, sitting on the ground. "Should I be calling both of your girlfriends letting them know…?"

I shook my head. "Melody is not my girlfriend."

"She will be," they both said together. They high fived each other.

"Just not today," I said. They smirk. "Come on, let's go. Roman has a big match."

I got up on my own. Colby raise his arms. Joe and I look at each other. We jokingly kick him. "Guys!" I laughed, turning back to him, and helped him up. They knew how to cheer me up.

**A/N: Welp, Melody is having a breakdown. Jon gets cheer up by his fellow team members. Everything is all good. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Monday and Tuesday were bad. Monday was the worse though. Erica came over, thank God. I couldn't help but cry even seeing Jon on screen. I was missing him badly. It wasn't in the need of wanting to kiss him. It was in the need of wanting him back. The long phone calls didn't beat Sunday.

I was dreaming about his arms around me for his hug. I was missing him, hell. I've never been this bad, maybe with Erica. I just am really clingy. It's like a need human touch. I needed people in my life.

I woke up to find Erica gone. She had to go back to her job at one point. She had Tuesday off, so she took me out. I was much heisted at first; not knowing what was going happen. No one stop us though. I got new clothing, make up, and my nails done. Erica paid for it all.

So, I went into my bedroom and got ready to see Jon. I did my make up natural with a red lipstick. I put my hair in a bun with my bangs wavy. I put on my black dress with green tie dye on the bottom. It was also lacey in the back. It was perfect.

Before I could find my heels, Jon was at the door. I open it, seeing him there. I quickly jump into his arms, wrapping my legs around him. He held me up. "I'm too tiny for you without heels."

"How tall are you?"

"5'3," I smiled.

"I'm literally a foot taller then you." I laughed, burying my head in his shoulder. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." I jump down. I went back into my place and put on my wedges. "So, where are you taking me?"

He shrugs. "A small café on the strip," he smiles, holding out his hand. I look up at him, biting my lip. "Come on," I looked into his blue eyes. I smiled and took it. "Yes," he whispers as a chant to himself. I chuckled. We walked to his car. I went on the passenger side. "Wait," he comes to the side before I closed. "I forget something."

I moved my legs to the outside. He leans in and kisses me. I smile after he does that. "Wow, you are smooth as fuck."

"I try to be." I smiled. I got into the car.

I look through his CD collection. "You like The Wonder Years?"

He laughs. "Colby gave me that. He literally gave me like all his music." I popped it in. He smiles. "You do, I guess."

"I love punk music, especially pop punk." I just keep staring at Jon. "I love that you listen to CDs."

"It reminds me of being a teenager when you first have your car. It reminds me of going to your friend's house and listening to music through some player. An iPod is good when you're on the road and stuff, but when I'm in my car, its CDs."

"Same," he smiles to me. He parks the car. I walk out. He wraps his arm around me. "You don't care."

"Nope," he smiles and kisses me before we entered. We order our lunches and sat down. Jon's phone went off. "Forgot to turn the sound off," he looks down. He then rolls his eyes. "Here stand still for a second," he takes a photo. I smiled. "Colby is harassing me about you."

"You probably wanted the photo for yourself."

He smirks after sending the text. "Maybe I just do."

"I can just save photos of you from WWE site." He laughs.

He points to me. "Be honest, did you?" I had my phone on the table. He went to grab it. Our hands met. "I'm the wrestler in this relationship."

"You win."

He takes my phone. He chuckles. "You chose a good shot."

"Yeah, I guess." He smiles to me. "It just reminds me I'm not alone."

He leans over and kisses me. I chuckle after he lets go. "Does that remind you a little more?"

"I guess," our food came. We began to eat. It was a simple wrap with a diet coke for me. After we finished, Jon went to pay. I sat back, smiling. Today was already perfect. _This week is going to be great… _

"Excuse me," I saw an older fan stop Jon. "Are you Dean Ambrose?"

"Yeah," he smiles.

The fans chuckles, "I'm actually a huge fan of yours. I've liked you a lot when you were on CZW as Jon Moxley."

"Really?" I was watching from a far. Jon had the brightest smile. He loves his job. The fan was head over heels. He mentioned he wants to be a wrestler. I couldn't stop smiling how he was treating this fan. Jon shook his hand. "Well, I hope we wrestle one day." The fan took a photo with Jon. The fan left to meet back with his girlfriend.

Jon turns to me. He motions me to get up. I came next to him. He puts a hand on my hip as we walked out. We got back into his car. "That was cool for you." I said.

"Yeah, see, though?" I nod. "No one asked about you."

I sighed. "It was just at my job."

"You don't have to open to me today." I shook my head. "Please do whenever you want to."

I nod. "I just want today to be a good day. No problems."

Jon smiles to me as we park at some park. "I found this place a while back. I just wanted to walk around."

"You should have told me this before I put the wedges on."

"Oh shit, do you want me to carry you?" We both laugh. "You'll be fine. If I have to, I will carry you back to the car."

I went outside by him. I took his hand. He brought me in closer and kisses the top of my head. It was a small nature park. There was paved trail around the park to walk around. There was a small stream. It was perfect. We began to walk.

"I found this place just to help me unwind." He begins to speak. "You know, being a traveling wrestler… It gets crazy. I just want some peace in my life."

We kept walking. "It must be. I would never know… I'm lucky if someone notices me at a coffee shop."

He smiles, looking at me. "One day, I hope you have the fame I do."

"You really think so?" He smiles. "You think I'm that good, don't you?"

"Well, maybe," he chuckles.

"You get to see me perform this week. I have a show tomorrow." He shouts out a yes.

I smiled, laughing at him. "I downloaded your EP."

"You did not." He nods as we stand near the stream. I was leaning on the tree. Jon had his hands on my hips. "Why did you?"

He smiles down. "I just missed hearing your voice."

"Why are you so sweet?" He blushes. "Who paid you to be like this?"

He looks up. "No one had to. It just happens."

"You're just so sweet." I shook his arms. He chuckles and kisses me. I felt wet rain drops coming down. "You're kidding me…"

Jon laughs, looking up at the pouring rain. "It's a far walk."

I moaned. "You're kidding me though. The one time it rains in Las Vegas…"

Jon laughs again. "Come on, get on my back." I jumped on top him, throwing my arms over his neck. "This rain is killing me." I laughed, but finally we were to the car. Jon drops me by the passenger side.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I keep kissing him, not letting go. Finally, Jon broke it. "I just always wanted to be kiss in the rain." He chuckles, kissing me one more time. We finally got into the car. "Your car is going to smell so disgusting."

"It's like fucking pouring." Jon laughs. "What the hell? It's ruining this day."

"No, it didn't." Jon looks over to me. "It's still a good day."

He nods. "Your make up though," he laughs. "It's all over the place."

"Oh, fuck you," he kisses my cheek. "Yeah, you better kiss that fucking cheek."

Jon laughs. He knew I wasn't being serious. I smiled. "You can't stay mad at me forever."

"Shut up, you're cute." He smiles. We started to go back to my place. I got up to the flat and brought out towels. Jon covers his body.

He goes to lie down on my couch. I lay right on top of him. We were somewhat dry, thanks to Jon turning the heater in his car. Jon wrap an arm on my back. I look up at him. He smiles and kisses me. "Today was great."

"Are you going to leave?"

He shrugs. "Do you want me to stay?" I nod. "Alright, let me go back to my place and get some clothing."

Once Jon left for home, I took a quick warm shower. I put on my black tank top, purple shorts, and Shield hoodie. I let my hair down. I went make up free. I went back into the room to hear Jon calling. I open the door.

Jon kisses me. I take his hand and led him to my bedroom. "Already?" He chuckles.

"I just want to sleep honestly." I lay on my bed. Jon lies next to me. I pull myself closer into his chest. He strokes his fingers through my hair. I fell asleep to Jon's breathing, and it was the best way to fall asleep.

**A/N: This has been re written at least ten times. Twice was because it won't save. So sorry if there are some errors and stuff. Sorry for not updating. Fencing season is finally over, but school got on me and then I got sick and now I have to practice for some performance. Not fun. **

**Anyway, review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

_Dean Ambrose_

**A/N: Thanks for the idea, CharismasXe. I was thinking all about it in class and such. So, here we go! **

_She was asleep. _I kiss the top of her head, still stroking her hair. I move my hand to her back. Her breath becomes heavy. She was sleeping. _God, she's so stunning… _I couldn't help but smile. This girl was out of this world. She was beautiful, funny, and just breathe taking.

She calms me down, which I need in my life. I don't need to always be stressing about work. I feel her arms around me, and it reminds me of home. I never truly had a home. I was all over the place my whole life, even in Ohio. I always dreamt about home, where it truly is. It's Melody though.

I went back to her soft hair. She brought me to the sweet side of my life. When she calls me after a match, she brings out Jon Good, not Dean Ambrose. The psychopath lifestyle was back at work. When I was done, I look for the peaceful side of my life. I didn't want to live in craziness anymore. That's why I'm not using Melody. That's why I'm treating her right… Because she brings out the sane side of me.

While I'm drifting off in thought, my phone goes off. "Shit," it kept ringing. I carefully moved Med and picked it up. I ran out of her room. "Hello," I spoke up.

"Jon, he broke up with me." I rolled my eyes. Renee Young had to call me first. "Jon, let me come over."

"I'm not home." I snapped back. "What, you think you can use me because he broke up with you?" She was sniffing. I took a breath in. "I'm with her, alright?"

"Fuck her," she screams at me. "Fuck that girl. What was her name? You probably don't—"

"Shut the fuck up. Obviously I do if I'm at her place. Melody Rose is her name."

"Did you fuck her yet?"

"No, I'm classy this time." She scoffs. "You're jealous, face it."

"No, I'm not. You're the one who asked me out."

"Yeah, well, you said no." I turn to see Melody was awake. _Shit.. _

She looks up at me. "Who is it?" I shook my head, putting a finger up. She nods.

"Jon, come on…"

"You're getting tipsy. Goodbye," I hung up. I look back at her. Melody was still staring at me. "You woke up?"

"Your yelling kind of did." She crosses her arms. "Who was it?"

"No one, Med."

She shook her head. "Tell me now, or you can get the hell out of here."

I signed. "Look, it's no big deal. That girl, Renee, called. Her boyfriend broke up with her…"

"So, she was looking for comfort." I nod. "Alright…"

"Med, I wasn't going to do anything."

"I know you weren't." I walk over and hug her. Her arms came around me. "I just get worried."

"Don't be," I kiss the top of her head. I rub her back. "Don't be. I promise you I won't do anything to hurt you."

"Big promise there, Jon," she whispers out.

"That's because I can keep it." My phone vibrated. I look down to see it was her again. I ignored the call. I kept my arms around Melody. It went off again.

"I can fucking feel it." She snaps. She looks up at me. "Jon, come on…"

"I'll turn it off, alright?" I shut down my phone. I threw it on the table. "Look, it's off, alright, Med?" She sighed, going back to her room. I sat out on the couch, rubbing my hand over my forehead. "I'm better off sleeping out here or leaving..."

Soon, I heard her door open before I was sleeping. My eyes were closed. She tugs on my hand. "I'm sorry." I whisper its okay. She kneels next to me. I open my eyes; I kiss her. "I'm just… I don't want to lose you before anything started."

I brush her bangs out of her face. "You're not going to lose me."

She gets up. "Come on, come back into my room." I got up, taking her hand. I lay back down on her bed. She lay on my chest. I gave her a kiss.

"Don't worry, I am here." She fell asleep. I long did afterwards.

!

I woke up to her singing. It brought a smile across my face. If this is how I was going to live every day, then I'm not giving up on her. I woke up and walked over. She was sitting on the couch, writing something down. I went behind her and wrap my arms around my neck.

She looks up. "Morning," I lean down and kiss her. "Do you want coffee or something?"

"You're fine," I sat down next to her. She put her guitar away. I went over and turned on my phone. I look at missed call. "She called me like 12 times last night."

"I don't know why she's doing this. She said no to you." I look down at her. She was biting her lip.

I put an arm around her. She looks up. "She's done this before with other wrestlers. Don't worry." I kiss her cheek. She smiles.

"It's just… You're on the road a lot with her." She looks down. "I dated a musician before this. He was in a touring band. I rarely saw him. I know you won't do this, but behind my back… He would go after the fans and have one night stands. We were in love; I guess you could say… Then I heard that and couldn't handle it."

"I see why now." She looks up at me. "You have to understand I won't do that."

"I'm trying; it's hard." I kiss her. "Do you want anything?"

"If you want to make something…" She smiles, running to the kitchen.

!

I drove her up to the venue. She went in; I waited outside for Erica. She came running down. "Hey De—Jon, right?"

I chuckle, ducking my head. "Jon, yes." I smiled up to her. "How have you been, Erica?"

"Fine," she smiles as we wait for doors to open. "How has she been?"

"Great," I said. "The only problem we had was one of my co workers harassing me on the phone yesterday."

"Ouch," Erica says. "About what, if you don't mind me asking?"

I look up at her. "You must know the whole Renee Young thing. You're a WWE fangirl."

"Uh, kind of. You asked her out, right?" I nod. "Yeah, so what happened?"

"Her boyfriend broke up with her. She was calling me, asking for comfort." Erica rolls her eyes. "She got pissed at me for being with Med."

"You're kidding me, right?" I shook my head. "This girl is known for fucking every guy in the business. You know that right?"

"Of course," I said. "That's why I wanted to get with her, to be honest. Don't repeat that to anyone else."

Erica nods. "It's fucking stupid, dude." I nod. "Don't let it bother you. Care about Melody and wrestling. Those two things keep you happy, don't they?"

"What are you, my therapist?" She laughs. "Thanks, Erica." The doors open, and we were the first in.

Melody was on stage already setting up. She was playing around with her guitar, waiting for more people. She smiled to me and Erica. The sound guy told her she was fine to go. She began to play and sing. I smiled also seeing Erica taking photos.

I couldn't stop smiling at her. She looked beautiful on stage. She owned it, wearing her little dark blue dress. She had black heels on. She was rocking the dark eyes. She was look stunning. For being a solo artist, she was entraining to watch. She put fun in her performance. I couldn't stop smiling.

She got off stage. Once she got off, Erica went to hug her. I smiled to them. She then walks to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me. "Thanks for coming out, Jon."

"As always," I said, putting my arms around her.

Erica cleared her throat. Med turned to her. "Do you guys want a photo or not?" I shrug as Melody looked up. We posed as Erica took the shot. I smiled as Erica show it to us. I kiss the top of Med's head.

!

We stayed for the couple bands. Erica left a while ago, saying she had to go somewhere. After the last band played, we left.

We went back to her place. She cooked food, and we ate for a bit. We lay out on her couch. She fell asleep in her dress and make up on my chest. I smiled down at her. I won't trade any of this for the world.

**A/N: I tried my best. Hope you guys like!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Dean Ambrose

I went back to my place Saturday; I was meeting up with Colby and Joe tonight. I texted Med to meet me at my house. I packed up my gear and clothing for the three days. I sighed. Was it going to get this hard? I'm guessing Colby and Joe got used to it. I don't know how they did. I shook my head. It's not like me and Melody are even official.

I got outside to see her standing there. She wore a simple tank top and jeans. She smiles a bit. I lean in to kiss her. She opens her truck for me to put my stuff inside. I did and went to the passenger seat. We started heading to the airport.

We got there. I took Med's hand. "I don't want you to go in there."

"Wait, why?" She looks so confused.

I look down. "I don't want the fans to see us."

"Understandable," she got out and help me with my bags. I smiled to her, putting my stuff down. I rub her arms up and down. "Good luck," she says. I smile as she looks up. "I guess, I and Erica will be watching."

I chuckle. "I'll be back Wednesday, you know that."

"Yeah, just don't do anything stupid." She smiles up to me. I kiss her one last time. She walks back to her car. I headed into the airport. Of course, there were people who stop to take photos. Finally, I was on my flight. I put my headphones on and just drifted off to the music.

!

It was the next day, Elimination Chamber. Colby and I finished a workout at CrossFit. We went to a small place for lunch, meeting up with Joe. We all sat down. "You guys pumped?" Colby smiles, "Match of the year…"

"Fans have been waiting for this since The Wyatt's debut." Joe looks both of us. "No matter what the outcome is, I'm proud of the both of you."

"Same goes for me," I said with a smile. "I'm glad they made us a team."

Colby smiles, "So, how's did your week go, Ambrose?"

I rolled my eyes. Joe laughs. "You knew we were going to ask you about her, dude!"

"I should expect it." They both laughed. "Um, it went great though. I took her out, I got to see her perform, I slept over at her place, and nothing happened."

"Damn," Joe goes, "you cleaned yourself up, Good."

I shrug. "I guess I just want to impress the right girl."

"That's really good though." Colby pats my shoulder. "She must have loved it though."

"Yeah," I smiled. "Um, Renee called though."

"No way," Colby shakes his head. "She called me when I was with my girl, asking about you. I didn't know… I tried calling, but I guess that's why your phone was off."

"She kept harassing my phone." I look down. "Med of course got pissed off."

Joe clears his throat. "She has a right to be. She doesn't want to lose you, Jon."

"She told me some stuff about her ex being in a band. He would cheat on her while he was on the road. She didn't know."

"So, she's sensitive to you leaving," Colby points out. "Just be careful. Make sure she doesn't read tumblr or any of that shit." I nod. "It will drive her nuts. I've read through your tag, trust me. It's fucking intense."

"Morning, boys," I closed my eyes, hoping it wasn't who it was. I turn to my side, and Renee Young was already sitting by me. "How are you guys doing?"

"Fine," Joe speaks up. "I think you owe some apologizes to both of these men."

"Look," she raises her hands in defense. "I was drunk, alright?"

Colby shakes his head. "No excuse, Renee."

"Not at all," I look to her. "I know you may not like that I'm seeing her, but I am."

She scoffs. "So, are you in love yet?"

"Shut up," I said. I look at her. "I'm seeing someone. Yeah, a couple weeks ago, I asked you out. That was because I was looking to fuck you." Colby's eyes went wide. I look back at Renee. "I don't want to date you. I want to date Melody. There's a difference."

She took a breath and look at me again. I shrug it off. She bits her lip. Renee got up and left. I just took a sip of my coffee.

"You told her," Colby speaks up, "the god honest truth."

I shrug. "She's got to learn the difference one day." I heard my phone go off. "Shit, sorry guys. I was pretty sure I set it to silence."

"You're good," Joe speaks up. I look to see Med texted me. She sent me a photo, the same one Erica took. She wrote Erica sent her this. I smiled

"It's the girl!" Colby looks to Joe. "Look at his face."

"Shut up," I stick my tongue at him.

Colby laughs. "Are we in 4th grade?"

"Yes," Joe speaks for me. I smiled. "What did she say?"

I saved the photo and showed it to them. Colby smiles. "You two look perfect for each other. How was her performance?"

"She's really good. I hope this band works out."

Joe laughs to himself. "Colby will be tweeting all about it."

I laugh. "The twitter addict," I turn to Colby sticking his tongue at me. "We are the middle schoolers of WWE."

Joe shakes his head, laughing. "Maybe the high schoolers," I laughed at his comment. "Give us more credit."

"Were you sober," Colby comments. I nod. His arms rose up. "Ambrose has changed!"

"Good thing this girl straightens you up." I look up at Joe. "Look what Renee would have done with you. Settle with Med, not right away. Just… think about a future with her. She's a good girl."

"Thanks, guys." I smiled to the both of them. "Let's go see what tonight's results are."

!

We had finished doing the war. I was so worn out. I walked into the locker room to see Colby laid out. I place my foot on his stomach. "Please don't. It hurts, Jon."

I chuckle. "Well, you did well out there."

"You didn't see me go into that table." I chuckled. "It hurt, Ambrose!"

"I know what that's like. I was in death matches for half of my career."

Colby groans. "I could never do that again."

I saw Joe come out. A towel was around his waist. "Colby, get your ass in the showers. I want to leave here and get some rest."

"Same," I grab a towel and went in. I wash up and put on something comfortable to wear. I knew once we got to the hotel, I would just crash. I put on clothing and heard my phone ringing. I went to my bag and picked it up, seeing her name. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hey," she giggles. "I didn't know if you would pick up or not. The match was really good."

"Coming from a non wrestling fan," I commented on. She was chuckling. I could hear Erica yelling in the background, "and there's the real wrestling fan."

She laughs. I heard the door closing. "Yeah, I'm sleeping over her place."

"Work in the morning?" She says yes. "First day back…"

"Yeah, I'll be fine though. I have it late though, so I won't be able to watch Raw. You can't call me until like after 11:30."

I saw Colby and Joe ready to leave. Colby leans into my phone. "Hey, Melody." I jokingly punched his shoulder.

"Skunk hair!" She screams. Colby heard her and nod. "Are they harassing you again about me?"

"Nope," I smiled at my infamous line. "They loved the photo Erica took."

She chuckles. "Erica is a great photographer." I walked slower then Colby and Joe. I felt someone push me against the wall. "What the hell?"

I look up to see Renee. She had my phone in her hands. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Renee!" She turns. "Are you kidding me?" I quickly grab the phone out of her hands. "Go back and fuck someone like Randy, won't you?"

She smirks. "You would enjoy that." She walks away.

"Med?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." It went silence. "She didn't hurt you or anything, right?"

"No," I got to the car. "No, she's just jealous of you."

Melody lightly chuckles. I could imagine her now. She's sitting on a couch or bed. Her head is in between her legs. There probably were tears. She was near tears when Renee did her phone thing the other night.

"I guess so." She breaks me out of my thoughts. "I just don't understand why she is doing that."

"Like I said," I sat in the back. "She's jealous, Med. Don't worry at all about it."

"I know." I bit my lip, hearing the discomfort in her voice. "Well, if you do anything sneaky, Seth Rollins now follows me on twitter."

I chuckle. "Colby!" He turns. "You're following her on twitter?"

"Hey," he raises his hands in defense. "I like her music."

"Thank you," _she could hear him. _ I repeat it to Colby. He smiles and nods. "You must be beat, Jon."

"Kind of," I yawned out.

"I know you're probably in the car, but get rest."

"I really just want to talk to you."

"Well, call me when you get up tomorrow. We can talk for a bit then."

I smiled. "It's a deal."

"Goodnight, Dean Ambrose." She chuckles.

"I thought we don't like Dean Ambrose." Colby turns to me and smiles. I nod my head with a bright smile on his face.

"No, I just felt like calling you it." I closed my eyes, listening to her. "Goodnight, Jon Good."

"Goodnight, Melody Rose." She hung up.

Colby still was looking at me. "So, do we need to be a shield for you against Renee?"

"Someone has to be," I leaned my head on the window. "It's getting out of control."

"Well, remember," Joe speaks up. "You have something special with Melody that you couldn't get from Renee."

"You're right." I fell asleep in the middle of our conversation. I dreamt of being home…

**A/N: Hope you guys are having fun. I wanted to post an update before I go into my photo editing mode. Fencing photos and concert photo, fun times. Anyway, you know what to do. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I got home after going out for breakfast with Erica. I took a quick shower and was beat still. I decided to just lie out in my bed and listen to music. I turn my playlist on shuffle. I started singing along to every love song I had on that playlist. I technically had it for Devon, but it did make me think of Jon.

My phone started to sing. I unplugged it from the speakers. I saw Jon's name and smiled. I picked it up. "You remember."

"How could I forget?" I smiled. "How have you been?"

"Fine," I said. "I'm just trying to relax before work."

"Good idea. I'm trying to do the same." He chuckles to himself. "Well, Colby took me to work out and stuff. I can't fall back to sleep, so I decided to call."

I smiled. "Where do you work out?"

"I do CrossFit."

"Oh," I sat up. "My co-workers do that. They say its fun."

"Well, I can take you on Wednesday. If you want to wake up early," I smile.

I got up, looking for clothing. "Yeah, I can go before work."

"Right, this week you'll be working." I nod to myself. "Any off days?"

"Uh, Thursday…" I took one my weekend days off. I decided to take Saturday as a work day for an off day when Jon comes back. So, Jon would only be home alone one day. "When do you leave?"

"Friday morning," I took a sigh in. "I know. I want to train this week maybe."

"Train?" I took a step back, listening to him.

"Well, yeah… In Florida…"

"Why Florida?"

"Our performance center is there. That's where all the wrestlers train. I don't know yet, don't worry."

I took a deep breath. I place my forehead on the doorway of my room. My head was onto of my arm. Could I really handle this? This would be my life. He could see me twice a week only unless they have a live show… Or unless I travel. It was worst then when Devon left for a month or a few. I at least had a couple months with him.

"Med?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"What's bothering you?"

I took another breathe. "Nothing," I lied to him. I couldn't let him know.

"I'm going to go. I should get ready."

"Good luck on Raw." He chuckles. "I can't watch, but I hope everything goes well."

"I'll talk to you after work." He hung up.

I threw back my head and groaned. This was going to get hard.

!

I was on break. I went downstairs to walk around the mall for a bit. I get bored sometimes, especially near closing time on a weekday. It was almost empty. There were the teenagers who had nothing better to do with their lives. They ran around the mall, making loud noise. There were the parents who took their children for last minute clothing shopping. There were the few weridos, but where in Vegas can you not fine that?

I was playing with my hands, walking around. I already ate, and I didn't want to go back to my job yet. Once I return, one of my co workers leave. That means I'm alone. It sucked being alone. I hated it a lot in general.

I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out, seeing Jon was calling me. I was confused. He knew I wasn't going to be picking up. I shook my head and pick it up. "Jon, you know—"

"That's cute." I took a step back. It was Renee. "You think I'm Jon…"

I rolled my eyes. "I expect seeing Jon Good on my caller ID it's him. Why are you calling, and why do you have his phone?"

"Because I found it, and I felt the need to call you."

"Think about that for a second. You don't find that creepy." She said no. "You don't find this at all creepy. You know he likes a girl. You saw us at the bar."

"Yeah, but he was drunk."

I shook my head. "Let me finish. He probably told you about our date. You don't like the idea he's not with you. Get this through your head, Renee. I'm not the prettiest girl. I don't work for wrestling, let alone a fan. I'm not perfect. I'm just some girl with the wild dreams of being a musician who likes Jon."

"Well…" She paused.

"Are you not happy for your co-worker?" I check the time. "Look, I have to go." I hung up and shook my head. "What the hell?"

!

I got back to my place. I threw my purse down and plug in my phone to the speakers. I drowned out anything. Though I was strong during that phone call, it still broke me. I texted Erica about it, but I started to ignore her. I could hear my phone go off with text messages. It probably was her.

Finally, my phone began to ring. I lean over on my night stand to see Jon's name pop up. I went to grab it, but my hand turned into a fist. I didn't want to talk to him. I laid my head back down. The phone kept ringing. He called at least three times. Tears ran down my face.

My phone went off, letting me know I have a voicemail. I decided to listen to it. I held the phone close to my ear. "Med, you must be asleep or something. I don't know if you'll get this. I just hope you're doing well."

The tears got worse. I couldn't handle this. Right as I thought of calling him back, he called me again. I answered it. "Med, who called you before? I know, for sure, it wasn't me. I was out wrestling at that time." I started to choke up. "Melody, what's wrong?"

"Renee called me."

"You're fucking kidding me." I shook my head as if he was here. "Melody, I'm so sorry. Please understand I didn't mean to do this."

"Sorry for ignoring you."

"I understand though, Med. Just… I'll do something about this, alright? Just calm down; I'll call you in the morning, alright?"

"Well, I'm leaving early tomorrow for work, just to warn you."

"Alright, try calling me tomorrow then. Just text me before; just stay calm alright? I'm really sorry for that." I nod to myself. "Get a good night rest."

He hung up. I took a deep breath. I called Erica. "What's up, girl? You never call me."

"Do you have time to talk?"

"Do you want me to come over? I'm off tomorrow."

"I guess," I sighed out.

"Yeah, you need someone. Give me ten minutes, alright?" I said okay.

!

I open the door for her. She came in with a bright smile. We sat down on my couch. We popped in some movie and ate crappy junk food. "So, what happened?"

"Renee Young, you know her, right?" Erica nods. "Yeah, she doesn't like me."

Erica shook her head. "Jon told me about how she's almost out to get you."

"Yeah, well, she stole Jon's phone today and called me."

Erica's eyes open wide. "There is something wrong with this girl."

I laid my head back on the couch. I groaned out. "Erica, is it going to be worth it?"

"Well, do you think it will be?" I look to her. "Are you willing to drown out the fangirls—this is including Renee—deal with his work life, and get the reward of seeing him?"

"The whole thing of barely seeing him is getting me to think this way, too." I saw her nod. "We haven't even seen each other for a month. Why am I falling for him, Erica?"

"Cause he's treating you how no one else treated you." I bit my lip. "You know that, Med."

"You're right." She puts an arm around me. "You're a really good friend, Erica."

She smiles. "I try to be."

I look down to see my phone go off. It was a text message. I open it to see it was from Jon. "I'm sorry." It read.

I quickly text back. "It never was your fault. Stay safe." I turn my attention back to Erica.

She smiles down. "I don't even have to guess. I guess you are staying."

I saw my lock screen. I smirked at the photo of me and Jon that Erica took. I sighed. It will be worth it.

**A/N: Welp! I'm so sorry I've been way too busy. Though fencing has end… every weekend I'm doing photography, and then school got way too much. It's so much lately. Hopefully I'll spend some time doing some of this fic. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

_Dean Ambrose _

I put my headphones in and ignore Colby and Joe. I closed my eyes, just wishing this wasn't happening. I texted her sorry. We got to the hotel at 2. I got my regular bag out of the car. Colby comes behind me and puts an arm around my back.

I take off my headphones. "I'm rooming with you tonight. We're talking, and you are going to like it." I sighed as we check in. It was the last thing I needed. I just needed to sleep this day off. We walked upstairs to our room. I settled my stuff in the room. "What happened?"

"I really don't—"

"You're going to." I look up to see Colby's straight face.

I brush my hair back. I look back down."How the hell am I going to keep Renee off my back, then?"

"What happened exactly?"

I look up at Colby. "She stole my phone and called Med."

He shook his head. "This girl is fucking crazy. You have to tell someone."

"I might go to Stephanie's office in the morning." Colby nod to me. "God, just… This girl is handing a lot from me."

Colby nods. "Maybe, you should go home on Wednesday. I know you and Joe are up for training but—"

"That was out of my mind once she told me this." I fell on my bed pillow. "I just feel I could lose her any second now. She's handing so much…"

"Why don't you get sleep, man?" He cut me off. "Sleep in for a bit tomorrow; we'll work out later on." Before Colby went on, I was drifting off. Before I fell asleep, I saw my text from her. She told me it wasn't my fault. I smiled, knowing I still had her.

!

I finished up working out. I got into my room, packing up my things. I threw on my leather jacket over my black v neck and jeans. I had to look nice since I wanted to see the boss's daughter. I got in the car with Colby and Joe. I just ignore the both of them for a while. I think Colby tried to get my attention, but it didn't work.

We got to the venue and walk in together. "Hey, Jon," Renee walks by. Colby stood behind me for a little bit.

I shook my head. "Don't you dare talk to me." She places a hand on my chest. "Take your fucking hand off my chest."

"Whoa," she shakes her head. "Jon, what did I do wrong?"

I chuckled. "You called Melody." She steps back. "Did you really think I won't find out?"

"Actually, no." _Is she that stupid? _I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

"Just leave me alone." I got into the men's locker room. I drop off my ring attire. Colby grab my shoulder. "I need to be left alone, Seth." He nods. I walk out to see Natalya.

She smiles over to me. "Looking good, Dean," I chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," I smiled to her. "Hey, do you know where Stephanie is?"

"Yeah, they set up her office by the women's locker. Of course, you like to walk over." I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you still single, Ambrose? I mean, I know you lost your chance with-"

"Not really," I look at her. "Sorry for cutting you off."

She fake gasped, covering her mouth. I laughed. "Who is the lucky girl? Wrestler?" I shook my head. "What?!"

"I met her at a bar. She's a musician." I smiled at Nattie's reaction. She was good to me. I didn't know I would be treated like this by a Hart. It makes me smile inside. "She's great."

"She must be." I smiled brighter. "You have this like bright look to you." I blushed, ducking my head. "So, why do you need to talk to Steph?"

I look back up. "Renee has caused some problems between me and Melody. Um, yesterday, she called her… using my phone."

"What? Well, Renee has been kind of like… Stalking you. It's weird. She's worst then those fangirls." Nattie shook her head. I smiled out of nervousness. "How has she been, this girl?"

I bit my lip. "She had to go into work early, so I didn't really text her. She was crying last night."

"Whoa," I look up to see The Bellas. Brie smiles. "Someone is settling down?"

"I am just seeing someone. "Nothing major."

"Yet," Brie adds.

Nikki smiles, "We've been listening."

"I hate you guys." They laughed. "The cameras aren't here, right?" I've been caught a few times for Total Divas. Nothing major, but it still annoyed me. They knew I didn't like it.

Brie and Nikki started laughing. "No, don't worry, Dean." Brie punches my shoulder lightly.

I laughed. "Is John going to kill me for letting you touch me?"

"Stop, Dean!"Nikki punches me again. Brie and Nattie started to laugh

I smiled, "I'll talk to you girls in a bit?"

"Yeah," Nattie said. "Good luck with all this shit."

I smiled, walking away. There were some great divas. I got along with a lot of them. I never hit on those three girls and always treated them with respect. They did the same to me.

I lean on the door way of Stephanie's office. She looks up from her papers. "What's up, Ambrose?"

"Do you have time for me? It's about one of your Divas." She motions for me to come in.

She looks up. "Dean, you can sit down." I was worked up at this point. From Melody not texting me at all to seeing Renee, I couldn't calm down. _Fuck, this is harder than it should be… _

"You don't understand, Stephanie. This is actually driving me nuts." I took a deep breath. I had to calm myself down. "Renee felt the need to steal my phone and call someone I am actually seeing relationship wise. I have no idea if she threatened her or anything. I know my girl, Melody, was so scared and started crying over the phone."

She nods. "So because of this, it's caused you to worry." I nod. "Well, Dean, thank you for advising it. We will check into everything. We will ask to see this girl Renee called soon to discuss more."

I nod. "Thank you," I said.

"It's not a problem, Dean. Dean, don't ever be afraid we are out to get you. You can tell me anything, whether it's with a Diva or a Superstar." I smiled to her. "Dean, even though your gimmick is creepy," I chuckled, "you are kind person with a big heart. This girl is lucky."

I nod. "Thank you."

"Go kick some ass for me, alright?" I laughed as I left.

I took out my phone and clicked Med's name. I heard it ring a few times. "Hey, Jon." I took a breathe in. "I can't talk much. I'm going to rehearsals for my band soon."

"It's not a problem, babe." I took a step back. She gasps a bit. "Did-did that really slip?"

She chuckles. "It did, babe." I smile, entering the locker room. Joe looks up. He mouthed who. I mouthed Melody. He nods to Colby who walks over. Colby walks over to hear this. "So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know my bosses are taking care of the Renee thing. They might have to talk to you, but this is to help us."

"Jon—"

"Don't be mad," I gasped out.

"I'm not," she says. I smiled. "I have to go, but thank you, Jon."

"Good luck," we both say. I smile, hanging up.

"See!" Colby said.

I smiled. "Let's go kick some ass."

!

I left in the morning. I got to my place and packed a few things. On my way there, I stopped at a flower shop. It was a small local shop by the strip. The lady behind the counter smiled to me. "May I help you, sir?"

"Yeah, um…" I laughed, staring down. My hand was behind my neck. "This girl I've been has been upset by something my co worker did to get after her. The co worker likes me and doesn't want the girl to like me or date me. So, though our issues are being solved—"

"I got you." I smiled up at her. "We sell chocolate, too. Your best bet is to pick up a box and maybe a stuffed toy."

I chuckled. I look over and grab a small box. I look at the stuff animals. I smiled at the one I held in my hand. It was a black dog, holding a bright red heart. In the heart, it said you rock. "What better to give a musician?"

The lady overheard me. "She is a musician."

I walked back over. "Yeah, I met her after she performed. We've been seeing each other for almost two weeks."

"What do you do?" She rang up the stuff and started organizing everything.

I smirked. "I'm a WWE wrestler."

"Thought you look familiar," I laughed. "My grandson loves wrestling. His favorite is Randy Orton and The Shield."

"Well, miss, I'm actually apart of the Shield. Do you want me to sign something for him?" So, I did so. I got the stuff and left for her house. I grab my phone and called her. She picked up. "Let me in." She agreed with a chuckle.

I walked to her place. I knocked on the door. "Hold up! I didn't know you were coming!" I chuckled. After a couple minutes, she opened the door. She was about the hug when she saw the stuff in my hands. "You are cheesy."

"That's what you have to say?" She laughs. I smile to her. "Really?"

She chuckles. She looks down with a blush to her cheeks. "What is it for?"

"Just a little something for this whole crazy week."

I walk in and drop the stuff on the counter. I turn to her. She wraps her arms around my neck. "You really didn't have to."

"There's a difference." She places her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. "I wanted to."

"Thanks, Jon." She leans up and kisses me. I brush my hand through her hair as she kept kissing. I still had her.

**A/N: Guys… I really hate school. Oh well, here's an update! I probably should get sleep soon but eh…**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I got home from work. After Jon came back, I had to go straight to work. It was 8 hours of boredom. One of the newest co workers was blaring some heavy metal. I let my hair down since the combo of that and a tight ponytail don't work. Another thing I did at the mall was by a vase. I saw the bright red roses on the table. I smiled. He really didn't have to.

I walked into the kitchen and filled up the vase with water. Right after I cut the bottom steam of the roses, I felt arms around me. "Hey Jon," I whispered as I felt his head on my shoulder.

He kisses the back of my head. "How was work?"

"Annoying as hell," I pushed his arms back and turn to him. "New kid at work felt the need to blare the music today." I turn to grab water. I grab a bottle of Advil as well. I took them. "I had to train him the whole eight hours, and he was just a pain in the ass. So a pain in the ass and a tight ponytail doesn't work well." I got a glass of water and took two pills. "Annoying teenage girls too," I sighed, turning to Jon. "They were pissed cause we sold out of a certain shirt or something. I'm sorry, I'm complaining so much about work. You can do the same if you need to."

He laughs. "The only complains I have is how tired I am. I tried resting while you were gone. I must have got a couple hours. Pay per views just kill me sometimes. They are great though." He went to sat on the couch. I sat on his lap, my legs strung out on the couch. He kisses me before continuing. "I mean, it was kind of cool. The Wyatt's and we are like the top three man tag team in WWE right now. So once they debut, everyone thought they were going after us first. I mean, we also got cheered too! We never do because we are heels which means we are like the bad guys of WWE."

I just sat here, listening to Jon ramble on about working as a wrestler. I watched his hands move all over the place and eyes brighten. He loved it. It was unlike Devon. He hated music sometimes. The only reason he was doing it for attention. Jon loves being Dean Ambrose. He loves the fans, the live experience, the promos, everything. It was great to see he can share this world with me.

"How has this whole band thing been," he says. He brushes my hair back as I face him. He smiles with a small chuckle. "I don't just want to go on about me."

"I'm fine with that." He chuckles again. "It's working really well though. We connected really well. We wrote a couple songs, and for now, we're working on making those sound good."

He smiles. "So, you suffer through a bad job for this in the works. Trust me; I had to do these crappy gym jobs before wresting. Actually… I did a couple to take a break from wrestling." He sighs with a smile. "I'm glad I went back in."

I smiled to him. "When is your next pay per view? I really want to go see you do what you love."

"Oh my gosh, I meant to tell you!" I could tell he was excited. "Wrestlemania is like a huge event. It's like the Super Bowl for us."

I nod. "I know. You forget my friend loves it."

"She must go to every Wrestlemania."

I nod. "She can't get off this year cause a business trip at her job."

"Well then, there's a difference between you two because you have connections. You are staying the Wrestlemania week with me."

"A week?" I smiled. "What? That's crazy. We've never spent a week together!" That's what I was more excited for.

"There's more… You get to go to red carpet events, you can meet all these wrestlers, you get to just be in city the whole time…"

"I get to be with you for a week?" I cut him off. I kept just making sure of that. Was this really happening?

He smiles. "Kind of, I still need to do wrestling stuff. Just simple stuff, we do signings all week and interviews. Of course then, Sunday, I wrestle on one of the biggest stages."

"It sounds fun." I start to play with his hand. He touches my fingers lightly and grips them with his.

He smiles. "You don't even need to spend any money."

I smirked. "Thanks, Jon." He knows I can't make that much from Hot Topic. He's offered to pay for stuff. Sometimes I reject. Wrestlemania week might be different though.

"It's not a problem. You're just going to need some long dresses." I laughed. "I'll help you, don't worry."

"I guess we have to match, right?" He laughs. I check the time. "It's only nine…"

"Well, did you get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I ate down at the mall, again." He smiles. "Do you want to just lie down?" He nods.

"Wait one second." He lifts me up bridal style. I shierk and chuckle. "You weight about how much I lift in the gym."

"140?"

"Yes, then you do. Maybe I lift more than that…" He lays me down then comes next to me. He sighs out and smiles to me. He begins to play with my hair. "You look stunning today."

"It was just something simple." I put on a Mayday Parade tank top and soft shorts. I was running late since Jon came unexpected. I did my make up quickly, too, so there must have been mistakes.

"Yeah, but that still fits you. You know you don't have to be dressing special for me." I felt him rub my legs. I rub his arm. He smiles. I loved his arms for some reason. They draw me in. Maybe, it was because he was so strong.

"Well, sometimes I feel like I have to."

He grabs my hand. "Is it because of my status?" I nod a bit. "Hey, when I come here, I want it to be simple. My life is crazy. I am running from place to place." He kisses me, brushing my hair back. I close my eyes, remembering this feeling. "When I come here," he breathes out, "I want simple."

"Okay," I said. "I'll remember that.

He smiles. He moves to my arms. I stood still. "Relax, Med." I nod, relaxing my muscles. It was quiet for a second before he began to talk. "You know, growing up… I really didn't have a perfect home. My mom was a drug dealer, and my father was in jail. The only thing great from me was taken away from me. It was my cousin." He bits his lips and then licks them, looking back up "When I feel your arms around me and you kiss me, it reminds me of home I wish I had. You remind me so much of my cousin in a good way. You are the light to me." I blushed. "You are a great thing. That's why I want to make you my girlfriend." I look up into his blue eyes. "We don't need to make it official, but… I really do like you. These past two weeks have made me feel so much better." I ducked down. He chuckles. "Don't be shy."

"I'm just scared to be in a relationship." I bit my lip. "Jon, I have to admit it, or else I will come out soon. I was engaged four months ago." I look up to see a shocked face. "That guy I said that was a musician who cheated on me? I was about to marry him."

"Wait, what? So, you knew he was cheating on you, and you were going to marry him?" I nod. "Wait, why?"

"I don't know honestly." There were tears in my eyes. There was a reason, but he couldn't know it yet. "We were engaged after we dated for four months. He wanted to settle down right away. We were together for about a year until I left. He fucking messed me up." I placed a hand on my mouth. I was crying in front of him. "I'm sorry." I mumbled out.

I felt Jon wrap his arms around me. I started to cry on his shirt lightly. He rubbed my back softly, shushing me. "I know why you're just scared in general with me. Well, you know… That guy lost something beautiful." I still was lightly crying, but I was listening to Jon. "There's something I see different. I didn't want to mess around with you like I did with other girls. Hell, I'll be honest; I wanted to do it with Renee. That's only because she has a name to fuck her co-workers.

"But, Med, you're special. You're beautiful. You have a broken side to you, but so do I." He pushes me back and kisses me. I felt safe. I kept kissing him as I closed my eyes. I needed to feel something. He didn't stop me. He let go after a minute. "I just want to make you feel better again." He breathes out. "I don't care how long that takes me. I don't care how frustrated it makes me. I really don't care. To see your bright smile will make everything fine.

"Do you realize how happy you make me? I really don't feel this that often." I look up at him. "You're something special to me." He took his fingers and wiped my tears. "We don't need to rush into a relationship-"

"You were just saying that, I know." I look up. "Thank you for caring."

He nods. "I try my hardest."

"I mean, you're no CM Punk, but you are the best in the world."

He laughs loudly. That's what made me smile. Even in our deepest conversation, we found a way to lighten the mood, whether it was me or him. "You don't even know who he is that well."

"Now wait a second… I sell his t-shirts."" He chuckles.

"He's actually my co worker and a good friend." I laughed. "Hey, you should meet him and his girlfriend, April."

I kiss him in the middle of him rambling about CM Punk. "I can't wait for anything upcoming in both of our lives." I said with a chuckle.

He takes my hand and kisses it. "I just want to share any of my special moments with you."

"Same here," I lay on top of him. We stared at the ceiling, talking about bullshit. It was talks of Jon's favorite all time wrestlers to my favorite all time bands… Jon's old matches to my concerts back in California.

Somehow, I ended up falling asleep. I had a huge smile on my face.

**A/N: Spring Break! Thank God! Hope you all had a good Easter! Hope you have fun watching Raw as there is ten minutes left as I write this. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_I had hid it the 3 months he was gone. We didn't call often, so he didn't know. He probably was cheating on me again… The news was I was pregnant with Devon's child. I cried every night, thinking about it. I could always get an abortion, right? No… That's against my own religion. _

_I heard the door slam. I look over to see Devon home. Here it comes… "You're home," he said. I could tell he was drunk already. I bit my lip and nod. "Thought you would be at work," he growls out, slapping me across the face. I duck down. Not only does this asshole cheat on, but he abuses me. _

"_I'm pregnant," I said. If he was going to hurt me, just get it done with. "I'm so sorry. I had to tell you. You can leave me." Instead Devon pushed me to the ground from the back. I felt myself land on my stomach. "Please don't." I cried out. I felt a shot in my stomach. I knew I was going to lose it. _

_He kicked me one last time. I shrieked, feeling blood. He packed a bunch of my stuff together and threw me out. No words were exchange, but one last shot to my stomach. I felt extreme pain in my stomach. My first reaction was to call Erica. She picks up. "What's up?"_

"_He found out. He threw me around." I cried, sitting on the front porch. "Erica, I think I lost the baby. It hurts so much. He kept kicking my back and stomach. There's blood…" _

"_I'm on my way, Med. Don't worry." I sat there crying. Erica pulled up very quickly. She got my stuff and helps me up slowly. "We're calling 911. You're bleeding too much." I sat back down, crying in pain. "It's okay, babe. You'll be fine."_

"_No I won't," I whispered out._

_While we waited, the door opened. "What the hell is she still doing here?"_

"_Back the fuck off," Erica says. He slaps her. She stands strong. "You can slap me all you want. You are not hurting her anymore. Hurt me, you son of a bitch."_

_I felt him push me down the steps. I fell down the three stoned steps. The ER came. They saw the fall. "We'll call the cops." _

"_Get her in there. She's bleeding." Erica speaks up. "She's pregnant." _

"_Was," I whispered, closing my eyes. _

_!_

_Erica came into the room after the doctor announced the news. She lay next to me, holding me. "It's gone," I whispered as I was crying harder. The nurses left food and water, but I felt like throwing up. I didn't have anywhere to go anymore. I was kicked out of my only home._

"_Maybe, it's a good thing." She slowly takes off the ring. I whimper as she does so. "This chapter is closing. You're staying with me. I'll repair you by myself if I have to." _

"_It hurts so much, physically and emotionally." I whimpered out, holding my stomach. "Even though it was his… I just don't know, Erica. All my friends are getting pregnant and married… I just want that already." _

"_Time will tell you when you're ready for that. You're not doing it with someone who didn't love you. I won't let you." I start to cry again. She rubs my arms, looking at me. I look up to she starts to tear up. "I'm here though. I'm going through it with you." She hugs me. I start bawling in her arms. "You're going to be okay, Med. I'm here. I'm never leaving you." _

I woke up in a gasp. I felt myself shaking and crying. I closed my eyes, but flashbacks were coming. Quickly, I felt Jon's body shifted. "Med?"

"I'm sorry," I choked out. His arms were around my waist as my back was facing him. I felt his arms move, and he rubs my back. I cried harder, feeling his lips kiss the back of my head. I grab one of his arms and held his hand tighter. I just needed his touch.

I was still crying. "What's wrong," I could tell he was awake now.

"Just a nightmare," I choked out. I cried harder.

"Face me, babe." He let go of my hand and physically turns me. I face him to see his calm eyes. I start to lighten a little bit, but I still was crying. I could tell Jon was staying calm for me. "Come here, shush… It was a nightmare." I placed my head on his chest. I could hear his soft heartbeat.

_But it happened in real life. I saw it with my front eyes. _I felt the pain in my stomach again. I knew it was just in my head though. I cried harder, remembering that day clearly. Jon keeps rubbing my back, bringing me comfort. He ran his fingers through my hair. "You're okay," he whispers.

"_You're going to be okay," Erica keep saying those past days. _

I held on to him tighter. "What happened?"

"It was him, Devon…"

"Who was he, Med?" He kept running his fingers through my hair. "I just wanted a clearer picture."

"He was my fiancé, Jon." I began to cry again. "I'm sorry."

Jon pushed me forward. He began to kiss me. I relaxed. I began to place my hand on his neck, sucking in his breath. He just let me dig my fingers into his neck. I was enjoying it way too much. I pushed off Jon. "Did I hurt you," I murmured out. I sniffed a bit. Jon begins to wipe tears with his thumbs.

"Not at all," he says. "You could never…" He grabs my hand. I trace my fingers onto his and held his hand tighter. "Are you okay?" He kisses my forehead.

He still kept his lips there, pushing my hair back. I spoke up. "Not really, I just… can't explain it to you yet." I still felt that pain in my stomach fading a bit. I curled my legs up to my chest.

Jon just wraps his arms around me. "You don't have to then…" I fell back asleep, crying.

!

I woke up alone in my bedroom. I got up and put my Shield hoodie on. I hug myself for comfort. I look over to my phone. Jon had texted me how he went to the gym. I just needed him here. I was becoming clingy of human touch, his touch though. I felt alone right now. I put on the dog tags. I kissed the one that had his name on it.

I got up and made tea. I took a deep breath in. I went to my contact list and called my therapist. Yes, little Melody sees a therapist. I kind of had to after the whole Devon thing in general. I found this one to be one of the best in Las Vegas. I called Caroline.

It took a couple rings to get a hold of her. "Hello," she says.

"Hey, it's Melody."

"Melody, what's wrong?"

I took a sip of the black tea. "I think I need to go back to the weekly sessions."

"Why's that?"

"I just had a nightmare about Devon again. It was an exact flashback of the miscarriage and everything." I sat down. "I'm still seeing someone."

"Well, that's good, Melody."

"Yeah, he means well. He was staying over cause I only see him twice a week, so he woke up to me in a crying fit." I sat on the couch. "I just couldn't tell him, Caroline."

"When did you start seeing him?"

"Maybe, two weeks ago. We met on Valentine's Day. He's a really good guy, and I already open about the engagement."

"Then you opened enough, Melody. The abuse and miscarriage will come later on." I nod. "He just needs to be there for you. If you don't feel comfortable telling him yet, then don't. Wait until you are ready. Now, why can you only see him twice a week?"

"He's a WWE wrestler."

"Another travel one," she points out.

"He's out way more often than Devon was too." I placed a hand on my face. "There are already issues where one of his co workers hates me, too. I feel I'm not that lucky in relationships lately."

"Well, you're not rushing into it with this one, are you?"

"No, and he's not letting me especially now knowing the engagement."

"Just don't rush it. If you also like him, don't let that coworker bother you. The only issue you may come across is the fame. Well, you had that issue already." I nod to myself. "Med, how does Sunday at 12:40 sounds? We need to see each other face to face."

"I'm off that day, so we're good."

"We're going to be working on Sundays then unless you can't." I told her that's fine. "I'll see you then. Just keep calm. It was a nightmare. Devon is gone; he's in jail now and will be for a while."

I hung up. I heard a knock on the door. I jumped up to get it. I placed my tea on the table. I opened it, seeing Jon. "Hey," he leans down and kisses me. He wraps his arms around me. I felt him rubbing my back. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I walk back into the living room. Jon sits next to me. I place an arm around me, and I curled up to him. "Do you need water or anything?"

"No, I bought some. I bought a sandwich for you if you want."

"Not that hungry," I said. "I'm sorry…"

"You're fine." I moved over and sat on his lap. I reached my hands over his neck and kissed him. He kisses back, putting his arms around my body. I opened my mouth, beginning to let my tongue in. Jon just let me. I felt Jon pushing me down towards to the couch.

I let him pin me down. His body shifted onto mine. I felt him lift me up a bit in his arms; I hung onto him. Jon puts me down. He moves on to kissing my neck and then begins to bite it. After he was done, he kissed it.

"Dammit," I spoke out, breathing heavily. "It's in an obvious spot."

"Well, you have all the rights to do it back."

I shook my head. "Do you want it to be noticeable when you go back to work?" He shrugs. "'Oh my gosh, Dean Ambrose has a hickey on him! He must have a girlfriend, that bitch.'" He began to laugh. "'She must be annoying and ugly. It must be that girl from those photos.' Not only that, but Renee Young will ring your neck."

"Don't worry about Renee anymore." He brushes my hair out of my face. I gave him a big smile. He laughs. "You're so cute. By the way, you are not annoying and ugly. If those fan girls are saying that…"

"They've said worse to me." He licks his lips. "It's okay, I'm used to it."

"Now, don't say that," he whispers out. I felt him lay a bit on top of me.  
"Hey wait a second; I am a 140 girl who can break."

He laughs. "You could so hold me up." I felt his head rest on my neck.

"God dammit, Jon." I kiss his cheek. "You are still heavy."

"It's muscle," he whines out.

I rolled my eyes. "I know that!" He laughs. "You're tired, aren't you?" He nods. I ran my fingers through his hair. "Did you fall back to sleep after my nightmare?"

"Not really," He looks over. "I was just worried about you having another one. After you didn't wake up for a couple hours, I went to the gym to shake off some anxiety." He bites his lip. "I just care too much."

He lies back onto my chest. I rub his back. "You have every right to. I rather have someone who cares too much then someone who cares to little."

He kisses my neck again. "Well, we won't have to worry about that, will we now?"

"I guess not." He places his head back on my chest. "Do you love being close to my boobs now?"

"Melody..."

"What? I must be right." I smiled. This guy was amazing.

**A/N: SHOUT OUT TO DEEMARIE426 FOR THE IDEA! Haha, I love it when you guys suggested me stuff. Also, shout out to my friend, Angela, who reads this shit and helps me out with this, too. Aha, thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'm really bored this break, so I'll be probably writing more. Who knows? **


End file.
